Éblouissant
by CamelotMD
Summary: This is a story where the looks incite and the wealth/ status don't get in the way. Our protagonists come from illustrious backgrounds but their perfect surroundings don't seem to help. Here, Mr Darcy is a Duke and Elizabeth is the daughter of one.A brother appears in the picture and lots of jewellery are involved.
1. Chapter 1

It was typical summer night in the middle of Cheshire. It rained and it poured and the sky was flooded by lightning. At a window from the second floor, a dark figure could be seen if you'd have looked closely through the heavy raindrops. There stood Thomas Bennet, The 11th Duke of Westminster looking over his darkened estate. He followed closely a moving light which caught his attention only minutes ago. But what was it? He was deep in thought when his wife dragged him out.

" Thomas, for goodness's sake, move away from that window. What if a lightning strikes you?"

"You will be a very wealthy woman, my dear."

"Oh Thomas, you have no compassion for my nerves." She said indignated.

"You are mistaken, again. As a matter of fact, I am watching what seems to be a car approaching the house."

"But who in the world can be? We are all here. What if they are thieves? Murderers? Thomas, we are going to be robbed. Killed and robbed after that. Call the police already. Did you hear me?"

"No one is going to get killed, or worse, robbed. I am absolutely certain, we are in no particular danger concerning this lost traveller."

"What are you up to now, dad?" came the sweet voice of a young woman. Tall, blonde and extremely beautiful, the eldest daughter of the Duke, Lady Jane Bennet. His answer was a brief smile as he faced the entire room. They were in the west sitting room. His son and heir Louis, Earl Grosvenor, his friends, the always happy and overall pleasant Charles Bingley, Marquess of Tavistock and the always brooding William Darcy, The Duke of Devonshire. His two youngest daughters were sitting on the red couch beside their mother busy with those horrible phones, ' what on Earth was I thinking when I bought them?'. Mary, his fourth child was 'entertaining' herself in a corner near the piano with a theology book in hand; her studies fascinated her beyond his level of understanding. Thank God she has an inheritance. The missing part of the puzzle? His third offspring and the most interesting component of the family in his humble opinion, Lady Elizabeth Bennet. His empty glass called for another drink but the approaching light called for further attention.

"Have you heard that Dylan Beaufort is joining the board of his father's business?"

"I had the misfortune, yes."

"The misfortune? How can you be so impartial at this? You, as well as me, must think that now, with him returning home an engagement is closer than ever."

"The woman marrying him must be as absurd as his name. What kind of name is Dylan?"

"You surely know that I was talking about our Elizabeth." William Darcy bit his lip, gesture noticed to his annoyance by the elder man.

"I know, that's why I gave you the chance to rethink your idea."

"You are upsetting me so. You should think of your daughter's happiness." At this point, he wasn't giving her any attention as the car came to a stop. Unfortunately for the guest, the rain allowed not for a civilised appearance; the Duke observed though that the driver did nothing to hurry his way inside the house, actually it appeared that he or she took the time to remove all the luggage, to linger a little in front of the house, look around and finally take the stairs and knock.

' Could it be?' he thought as he anticipated the door being opened.

"Thomas, has that odious car disappeared already?"

"Not at all my dear. I think will be a permanent addition to our collection from now on."

"What do you mean by that? Are you trying to play with my patience?" Before he got the pleasure to answer the wooden door swang wide open and a soaked, smiling girls stood in front of them.

"Isn't this the perfect family reunion?" she said clutching her hands.

"Isn't this my lost daughter? Come here now – he said with his arms wide open – I need to know you're real." In a few moments, she was in his father's arms.

"Elizabeth, you are finally home." Said her mother approaching. "How I've missed you, my dear girl. Though I won't hug you, you are soaking wet. I would expect for you to change these clothes."

"Missed you too mother. Jaane! " she jumped into her sister's arms. And in seconds Charlie transformed it in a group hug. " It's been too long, Chuck."

"I know Lizard."

"Well isn't it the wicked witch of the west." Said Louis.

"In the flash." As he swings her around the room her foot touched a tray smashing Louis and Will's glasses.

"Yes, she is home." Said her mother on her way to call for help.

"Did you cut yourself?" said L. "Can you give it a look Darce?"

"Miss Bennet is unharmed," said he, looking at her feet.

"Mr Darcy I had no idea you are now a doctor."

"One must learn to be many things around you, Miss Bennet." He did not raise his eyes to meet hers, unaware of what he might find there. " Now, I advise you to change your clothes before you catch a cold and dry your hair."

"Yes, sir." He rolled his eyes and sighed. Elizabeth lazily went to change.

"Now, you see I am right? You cannot argue anymore. She returned to him. Oh, I am so happy. She finally took the right decision."

"You cannot possibly know such thing. I still believe it to be impossible."

"How can you be so stubborn? She hasn't come home in over a year. You barely saw her on Skype or when she happened to be in the same city as you."

"And I heard from a very good friend of Dylan that he wants her back." Said Lydia putting her phone down.

"And also, it appears that kept texting over the years." Kitty followed.

"Just marvellous! Another wedding, another daughter well placed. Now I know that I'll see her out in society. Dylan would not allow for her to go God knows where or seek some abandoned house because she wants to ' restore it to its former glory' as she puts it." William poured more than enough whiskey in his new glass.

"I won't believe it until I will be asked for my consent, which I will give only after Elizabeth will see a neurologist." Jane burst into laughter.

"Oh, Thomas the things you say. The kids love each other, they always did…"

"Let's talk about something more relevant. The colour of your tablecloths Jane?"

"White?"

"Beautiful! Louis, how is Charlotte?" the young man's mouth was agape.

"Very good, thanks for asking – came the voice of E. from behind them – I left her painting for a new exhibition. She cut her hair again and finally learned how to make a proper tea."

"I always thought she was a delightful young woman. She had something in her eyes...they were not empty as you see most days in the new generation. And her painting skills… Yes, I saw right away why you made friends with her Lizzy."

"Remarkable she is, though not everyone can see that – she turned her eyes to Louis who kept looking out the window hoping a lighting might strike him – but surely… if the right person sees the rest are merely nonexistent."

"Although I could not hide my displeasure with those infamous paintings of you." Said T. B. raising his eyebrow. E. rolled her eyes.

"No one knows it was me, and you know that."

"You are mistaken, my dear. There are a few people who might recognize you in those … pictures. Being sold at such high price, you can be sure that they ended up in homes of people known to us perhaps."

"We do not know who bought them, and you can be sure they won't be hanging in your friend's parlours."

"But what if they hang in some obsessed bedroom? Doesn't it bother you?" asked Lydia.

"Chuck you still have time to save yourself from getting into a family like ours. I won't hold it against you."

"I'll bring my part into this. I am still surprised you'll have me despite Caroline."

"We'll manage and never get bored. Mr Darcy – she said with a playful smile on her face resting against her father's chair – you must come with something silly, insane to get into this family. We play high, can you pay the price?"

"Any team's success sometimes rests on its doctor capability, someone who'll think straight in moments of stress or advanced silliness. It's an asset in my _humble_ opinion." He raised his eyes to find hers across the room. He realized then that the light missing from his life was caged in her eyes.

"Very well played, my dear – she knew that annoyed him so much – but at least you have Georgie and Richard to save you when you cannot."

"Oh, how is Georgie? I last saw her in April, I miss her so." Said Jane.

"I left her in perfect condition, with a bit of tan though. "

"And Richard? Have you seen him lately?" asked Louis.

"You work together and ask me how he is?"

"We are on different continents most of the time."

"He came to see me in Paris, two weeks ago. He was Richard – but this time with an offer."

"Heavens on Earth, did he really proposed?" asked her mother. The rest of them were in shock. William Darcy's thoughts were so fast he barely could think straight. Elizabeth was loving this.

"Yes, I know it took him too much but I knew how to make him regret not thinking of me before."

"And what did you respond?"

"Well I accepted, of course, I wanted this for a long time but never felt good enough to ask myself. But now it's settled. I am sorry for you though, Mr Darcy, you'll have the misfortune of seeing me more often than you'd have liked."

"I…I…"

"But I always thought that you and Richard were just joking around, I never thought it could lead to something so serious…"

"I think I can use some routine in my life, stability and the responsibility that comes to the job. I hope I will make you proud dad, I know how important this business is to you."

"It should also be important to you, darling. You're going to live with this decision for most of your life."

"Or until Mr Darcy gets really upset with me and I'll get fired."

"What do you mean by that? How can he have a say in this?"

"Well, I'll only be responsible for the hotel's chain in Europe. He still owns that part of the business."

Silence.

"I think I misunderstood you, you are not going to marry Richard?"

"Beg your pardon?" she looked around, everyone was having a confused expression, W. was paler than usual. "Of course I am not marrying Richard or anyone for that matter. He had a business proposition for me, as an architect, designer call it what you want. I bet mom already knows the colour of my tablecloths. And where if may I ask is Watson?"

"The east wing or the laundry room. Your mother was displeased with the wet dog scent."

"I think it's time for me to retire. It is rather chilly. I think I'll have a fire made."

"I hope you won't catch a cold. Couldn't you walk faster from the car to the house?"

"I like the rain. I won't run away from it just because I can get a cold. That's not how it works, mother."


	2. Chapter 2

After a restless night, the sun was raising shyly.

William Darcy sighed for the thousandth time. Morning could mean only one thing and that was seeing Elizabeth Bennet again. After he had the 'pleasure' to hear the plans of her mother marrying her off not to one but two different men his 'poor nerves' could take no more. Her every word seem to point to his past mistakes but he was silence bound due to her parents being present; she would have heard a piece of his mind. Damn this woman! This woman who happened to be only steps away from him, in her room, in her bed, between her sheets…

"This is getting ridiculous – he whispered – Elizabeth Bennet is not the only woman in the world, nor the most beautiful, or intelligent or with the most beautiful eyes or the perfect ... Surely there are others." He continued this inner speech all the way to the bathroom when he heard a knock. In pyjamas and with toothpaste on his shirt he opened the door confused because of the early hour to find none other than

"Elizabeth?"

"The one and only. Now Mr Darcy, do you care to enlighten me on why my dog won't leave your door since 6 o'clock?" He looked down to see an innocent looking Watson, fluffy pink slippers and a matching rope.

"As a matter of fact, he used to accompany me on my morning run." She looked at an imaginary clock:

"And now you are late because…?" she raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"I haven't slept well. I hope you didn't think I was trying to steal your dog."

"Now that you've mentioned… it would have been guns at dawn."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing. You may return to whatever you were doing when I rudely interrupted you." She turned her back, he sighed.

"You know you weren't bothering me. Would you like to come in?"

"Whatever for?" _'Weeell'_

"I don't know, we could talk or something…" she turned around.

"You don't have to pretend to be the perfect gentleman with me when all you want to do with me is… throw me out the window." He shut the door in front of her. "Or shut the door in my face. I got the subtle 'fuck you'"

"If I would have said that you would have been on this side of the door." He said resting against the said door. He felt her smile on the other side and heard the steps that took her away. Elizabeth first thing in the morning, talking about the things I would do to her, being morning…that door had to be shut right away.

"So kids what are your plans for today?" asked a jolly Mr Bennet at the breakfast table.

"Charles and I have to return to the city for a few days."

"I am taking the girls to the spa. Would you like to come, Lizzy dear?"

"No, thank you, mama. I am going to the old house, to see how things are."

"The same, only dustier. "

"I think it's time for me and Darce to test that drone Lizzy got me Christmas."

"Please use all your talent and take good pictures." Said Liz finally cracking her boiled egg open.

"And don't hurt yourself, or William for that matter," said, Mrs Bennet.

"I'll make sure we'll make it out alive."

"Of course you will, you're this team doctor after all. Your precious reputation will be ruined if something as a black eye happens." He shot a glare at her but she remained still, looking at him with that wicked grin on her face.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to be a doctor in this family? I sense a little jealousy?" She looked at him as if she would kill him then and there.

"You can successfully put a band-aid on my foot, alert the media. Just imagine " One of the most wanted bachelors is also a skilful nurse. He won't leave you with a broken heart, he will mend it before. Plus he's tall, athletic and doesn't talk unless asked."

"Maybe my Wikipedia page needs a little editing. Would you care to do it for me since you know me so well?"

"Maybe one of your fans can do it for you, I would hate to say something that puts you in a bad light like 'He will never put a woman first, the hierarchy goes : work, hair, work, car, phone, work, no-fun club administration, how much of a god I am today hour…'"

"I thought you were my biggest fan, I see you consider me a god after all." He winked at her.

"I am not."

"I have never heard someone referring to me us such, until now. You must know how flattered I am. Would you like me to sign something for you? Or take a picture?"

"I don't think the camera could catch the expression in your eyes – she struck a nerve, and she knew it – I will have to settle with looking at you from now and then. As for the signing, you'd like to do it on a more intimate part on my body? You know, like a rock star."

"Elizabeth, language dear."

"I will refrain from further comments, but I will do it wherever you want."

They returned to their quiet meal. After a few minutes of light conversation, Elizabeth got up.

"I crave pancakes. Excuse me, I must have them." Mrs Bennet put down her fork. "I am not pregnant mama."

"Are you certain darling?" She sat back in her chair.

"Now that you've mentioned… before I left Paris there was this guy, really really cute guy… - her mom's eyes grew bigger – in a café but besides he asking for a pen and me laughing silly nothing happened."

"You are your father's daughter, you live for teasing me."

"I love you mom, now I need those pancakes, little Bennet is hungry."

No one was hurt during the day, not even Louis and his drone and not Elizabeth trying to clean her grandparents' old attic, well a few bruises and scratches don't count even though Mrs Bennet was not pleased with her.

"Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell, you are not a 12 years old boy."

"I am not?" she managed to look surprised and her mother shot her a glare.

"What if you have to go out, to wear a dress? People would start thinking the worst."

"I have some scratches on my arm, let it go."

"And those bruises on your legs. What if someone asks you out?"

"I'll kindly refuse and spare us further embarrassment."

"But dear, don't forget about the party…"

"Good night mama." She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and went upstairs.

If there was something Elizabeth Bennet could not do was sleeping. She would (pretend to) sleep for let's say 5 hours then wake up like nothing happened, no puffy eyes and no yawning. She was fine with this until at some point she would fall onto the bed and not get up for 16 hours straight. Elizabeth hated this betrayal of her own body. She also hated waking up during the night and imagining the worst of things, just like now. It was 3 in the morning and she heard the water running in the bathroom. With a swift movement, she covered herself with a blanket because it was the rational thing to do and looked over at her sleeping dog 'I thought your job was protecting me'. She was scared but not in a million years would she call Jane or Louis to come to her room, she preferred staying in her bed thinking about ghosts or someone who murdered her family and now was washing the blood in her bathroom. Would she be next? She fell back asleep thinking how she would kill this criminal. It was clear that she inherited some of Mrs Bennet's absurdity.

The next morning at six am sharp Elizabeth rose from her bed, _alive_ , took her dog and went outside for a morning run. No one was up yet, not even Mr. Darcy. She enjoyed being back home, to run around her home, to have her bed and to have her dog. She missed her family despite everything and no matter what she was saying, she was glad to be back. She took a deep breath, looked at the grand building and went inside. She ran inside the big kitchen wanting to feed Watson but for some reason every cabinet door she was opening revealed anything but his food.

"You won't find it here anymore" came an answer from behind her.

"And where should I look, if you'd be so kind to inform me, Mr Darcy?" she said turning around to face his sleepy expression.

"Come."

"You can just tell me, I can get it myself." No answer came from him as he was leading her to the back of the house. They ended up in one of the back hallways with storage closets embedded in the wood walls. "Don't tell we are going to Narnia?" she asked ironically. He opened a door, took out the food and fed the poor dog. She was irritated by his silence. He didn't even have the good sense of saying 'good morning'. She knew she had the power to annoy him to the moon and back, which she most definitely will do. "Well thank you for your trouble, Mr Darcy. I am sure Watson is grateful as well. Now, would you like to go back to bed? No one should be put in the position of seeing you like that." He glared at her. She rose a brow.

"Do you ever shut up?" he said in his sleepy voice. In one second her face turned into Vivien Leigh resting bitch face. Was she silenced? SHE? She was sporting her death glare and this time – well, as most of the times- it was pointing at him. She turned on her heel and walked away. "Elizabeth I didn't want it to sound like that," he said trying to fix it. He ended up watching her form moving as far as she could from him. Again.

A few hours later when he entered the breakfast room and noticed in a heartbeat that she wasn't there. He greeted everybody and took his place. He heard a piano playing and thought that it was a good way to start a morning. He wasn't hungry after the events of the early morning so he poured himself some coffee.

"Are you not hungry dear?" asked Mrs B. in a concerned voice.

"No ma'am, thank you. Is Elizabeth not eating?" he cursed himself for this but he just could not control himself. Liam wanted to say something but he was interrupted by his mother.

"We cannot be graced with her presence at the breakfast table every morning. She is eating earlier despite my wishes. At least she agreed to play for us." –she was playing?-he could not see it for the piano was hidden behind a wall. "I could not persuade her to sing. If only she had listened to me she would a big star by now. Probably married or at least engaged." Her mother was daydreaming by now. "She has the most beautiful voice, despite her character." And the song came to an end.

"I heard that people cannot bear to listen to me of late." Her voice came from behind the wall and he turned so red that Louis thought he would explode.

"Darling that's nonsense. You know you have the gift of making people cry when you start singing."

"And now I know the reason why."

"She's a drama queen." Added Louis. "Darce have you ever got the chance to hear her sing?"

"No, I didn't have the pleasure yet."

"And you won't have it in the future either." She stated in a snob accent. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes you heard her, now I remember, but when we were younger. Remember Darce? When we were back at Pemberley and Georgiana was learning to play the piano. You said …" Darcy was turning in a dangerous shade of red.

"Yes, I remember what I said. I remember. I did hear her. She has a very pleasant voice indeed." Her father rose both of his eyebrows.

"That's not what you said back then." Louis was granted a Darcy death stare.

"Anyhow – her mother said – she might have the voice of an angel but if she doesn't want to sing at her sister's wedding…"

"I offered to play the piano – she said entering the room. He found his cup of coffee strangely interesting. She would not look in his direction and he was sure as hell he would do the same.

"It's a party Liz, not a funeral." Said Lydia in her annoying voice.

"I wouldn't mind having it at my wedding, I think it would be a beautiful moment."

"That's because you are a bore."

"If the girl doesn't want to we cannot force her."

"Thank you, dad. – she put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. A maid entered the room bringing her a black jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you, Clara. James the keys?" she catches them in the air and she winked at him. "Thanks"

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" her mother asked in a not so sweet tone.

" We had this conversation before, mother. I am an adult, I am vaccinated and I hate to have my steps counted. I will be riding around here if you happened to need me. Don't worry I won't run away or get kidnapped."

"Don't joke with that Elizabeth."

"If someone would kidnap her they would free her immediately. She's annoying"

"Thank you, brother."

"See ya fellas " and she was off.

"That daughter of yours, Thomas."

The young part of the group shared a laugh. Surprisingly, on William's face crept a smile too.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear readers!

I hope this chapter will give you a little more details about the characters as I am aware that some aspects of the story might be confusing. I am trying to bring the past back little by little so please bear with me while these two come to their senses.

I would also like to recommend two songs which, in my opinion, fit this chapter:

Hold Me Now - Johnny Logan

Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler

Eblouissant – dazzling, brilliant, extremely bright and shining.

This is the word Elizabeth's grandmother used to describe her granddaughter. Born into the French nobility, she brought the charm of the Provence's lavender fields to foggy England. Adelaide de Azay Rideau has done everything with passion her entire life from taking tea, picking clothes, helping others and running away from home to marry 'the enemy ' as her father put it. When she fell in love with the young Duke of Westminster she was aware that she will do everything, no matter how reckless, just to be with him, and so she found herself in a new country sans family support but with the man she loved. Her father's attitude softened over the years and allowed her mother to visit, but the birth of his grandson melted any trace of ice from his heart, made him throw any resentment aside and cross the Channel.

The ever-gracious young Duchess turned into a loving mother and a wise grandmother. Her wish to have many children became reality later in life with her 6 grandchildren for she wasn't able to have as many as she wanted due to health problems. She doted on them all, especially the girls. Her daughter in law held her in the highest regard and so, she became the teacher when it came to the art of walking, dressing, eating and the overall ' _Savoir Vivre_ ' and spared nothing when it came to turning her granddaughters into true ladies.

These thoughts occupied Elizabeth's mind while she looked in the mirror one morning. Every time she smiled the memory of her mother became vivid because of the one feature they had in common: the gap between their teeth. The dark brown eyes she inherited from her father turned almost black as the emotions poured through her. She tried to pin her wild strands too look more presentable to avoid her mother's wailing at least this morning but while she was battling her hair _his_ words flooded her mind. 'It's part of your charm. I have never met someone with such an overwhelming naturalness' he spoke as he ran his long fingers through her hair. 'Every cup of coffee reminds me of your wild tassels in the morning and every sip I take brings back the taste of your lips, of strong coffee just like you.' Pale cheeks turn crimson while she forced herself to banish the painful memories.

'I knew he would be here, why on Earth did I come back?' she whispered while she applied a few drops of perfume behind her ear. Elizabeth concentrated every ounce of courage for meeting him but nothing could prepare her for William, flesh and blood, before her. The pain she kept away over the years turned back to haunt her. Never in a million years would she let a tear escape her eyes in front of him, never would she allow him to get close to her, never would she let him know how much she suffered because of him…but 'never' was a strong word even for her. She hated him as much as she loved him and she hated herself for the turmoil in her soul. 'What would Nana do in this situation?' she thought, trying to find comfort in the memory of her grandmother. There was no denying the fact that staying as far from him as possible did nothing to soothe her wounds so she needed another way of escaping.

Sighing she looked at the time, 6:30. The peace of the house was shaken by the sound of the heavy rain and she opened the tall doors of the balcony allowing the tramping of raindrops to fill the silence of her room. The outside noise was stronger than the one inside her head so she took a deep breath, sat down on a big pillow and gazed at the smoky garden in front of her.

Every time she was at home she kept wondering around her soul, around the thoughts and memories otherwise kept at bay. With her eyes on the roses in the garden she went back to that night when she indulged in everything she refrained before. Elizabeth and William argued since she could talk and their altercations became fiery with the passing of time. At some point, she realized that behind every wish to strangle him was a hint of attraction, but being his friend's little sister was a little problematic; how many Carolines Bingley can one person stand?

Pure stupidity pushed her into a relationship with Dylan Beaufort, the golden boy of her generation in Mrs Bennet opinion. More than a year of her life wasted because she wanted to convince herself that William wasn't the only one. The entire situation brought her to the edge. She smiled at him and cried in her pillow, she kissed him and felt nothing and little by little she became more depressed. The acting of the perfect life and perfect relationship were draining the life out of her, she started having migraines, took pills to fall asleep and forgot everything her grandmother taught her about life. She was young, she should not feel trapped in something like that, but somehow she couldn't find the strength to get out of it. The guilt was eating her alive: she didn't love Dylan, Jane and Louis were mad at her because they knew how bad this guy was for her but she wouldn't listen, her grandmother was disappointed in her, Georgiana Darcy turned cold towards her…and William ignored her. On the other hand, her mother was beyond happy, his parents adored her and he seemed to do everything to please her.

Elizabeth wasn't the only one with a great act. Dylan was someone used with only the best starting with the cars, the boats, the yachts to his girlfriends. Elizabeth Bennet was someone he wanted because she was the ultimate girl of high society, a little bitchy for his taste, but nevertheless, he wanted her. The image of the passionate Elizabeth crumbled when she didn't respond to his touch, his kisses, she was like a brick. Time passed and he ran out of patience for her; he swore in front of his friends that he will sleep with her one way or another and he will have the video to prove it. One warm summer night ' _the shrew'_ , as he called her, agreed to come over to his house for a family dinner. He had everything prepared: rose petals, champagne and soft music topped with a webcam, minus the family. His charms were ineffective and so he used force. Dylan Beauford seemed prepared for every situation, but he was not prepared for the hell Elizabeth Bennet brought onto him. She humiliated him in front of all the people watching his little show live, she trampled his enormous ego and walked away with a smile on her face.

Here entered the third interested party: William Darcy. June the 15th was a day he'll never forget although it began boringly with him having a business breakfast along with Mr Bennet and Charles. They were invited back at the Westminster Estate by the elder man for a dinner celebrating the end of the school year. Apparently, Elizabeth went out with his boyfriend and his excitement hit rock bottom. The one thing William hated more than the storms was Dylan Beaufort. His parents died on a stormy night in a plane crash and since then he could not stand the unleashing of nature. The second took Elizabeth away and crashed her spirit; even his name made his blood boil. He blamed himself for the Elizabeth situation, if he were more of a man and had the courage to talk to her about how he felt maybe he would have had her in his arms rather than looking for her around the house hoping she returned from that bastard.

Luck was on his side, so to say because late that night he found her crying her heart out in the house's library. Behind the pool of tears, he saw her eyes looking into his so intensely, a reflection of his own, full of love and hope. She looked so helpless so he took her into his arms and tried to calm her down until she fell asleep in his embrace. He didn't know why she was crying, why she was so troubled, but she was glued to his chest and nothing else mattered. William was so aware of her at that moment. Before then, he fell in love with the way she was, with her liveliness and wit and intelligence and capability of making him battle her in a conversation or another. At that moment he could sense her perfume – a detail that went unnoticed by him until then – could feel the softness of her skin and the way her hair was tickling his face. William Darcy woke up from a tranquil sleep feeling cold. He opened his eyes only to find himself alone in Bennet's library. Elizabeth? Did he dream of her? He looked around and the only evidence of her presence were a few hairs on his T-shirt and her smell. Going to investigate, he found out that Elizabeth – that not long ago was in his arms – was by now at the airport heading to an African country and with no boyfriend in sight. William Darcy was without Elizabeth Bennet again.

This confusing love stayed with them throughout the years culminating on a November night when Elizabeth whispered ' _make love to me_ ' to an angry William. Needless to say, the passionate night turned into a disastrous morning filled with wrong decisions which brought us to the present rainy day.


	4. Chapter 4

In the late hours of the night, a pair of eyes opened briskly due to some strange noises. One might think that the loud thunders were the cause of Elizabeth's lack of sleep, but in fact was something more domestic: the sound of the damn water running in the bathroom.

"That's it" she murmured, switching on the lamp on her nightstand. The dim light revealed her room where the only movements were the shadows from outside. She gathered all her courage, a robe from the floor – when you're sleeping naked you have to look for an armour first – and a pistol from a drawer and with small steps she approached the bathroom door. With a heavy heart, she opened the door slowly clutching the gun. Her eyes darted from the big mirror to the bathtub and the fluffy pink chair near the shower and to her surprise the room was empty. She sighed thinking she was losing her mind, but out of the corner of her eye she saw someone. Sitting on the floor with the back against the wall and his head heavy in his hands was the unmistakable form of William.

Elizabeth approached him confused and as delicately as she could she put one hand on his shoulder and whispered "William". In a mere second, he raised his head taken by surprise.

"Elizabeth?" he murmured touching her leg " Am I dreaming?"

"You're _nightmaring_ I think, but I'll take it." She kneeled in front of him placing the gun on the floor.

"Were you trying to kill me?" he questioned in a sleepy voice.

"I thought you were a thief and I was going to play the hero, now you've ruined the scenario I had in mind." He was quiet, too quiet for a Mr Darcy who would not let go away without mocking the absurdity of her carrying a gun in her own house. The strong smell of tobacco filled her nostrils and she knew something was wrong. Putting her bitchiness aside and taking a deep breath she spoke: "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing in my bathroom?"

Looking around the room at anything but her, he gestured at the crack in the wall behind her "I thought Louis told you, apparently our rooms share the same bathroom. He figured things out a while ago, there is a masked door in my room which I overlooked all this time. He said it was ok for me to use it since you are away most of the time."

"You could have told me and not scare me to death in the middle of the night. I was close to having a heart attack a few nights ago. It could have been the perfect murder."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or bother you, that's why I used it mostly during the night."

"You are such a stupid man sometimes. I never saw your stuff around here, you could have left them here, we have more than enough room. As we've solved the 'bathroom thief mystery', would you care to tell me if you are alright?" she asked seeing his red eyes and dishevelled hair. His eyes were pierced on the floor and he was unwilling to meet her gaze. "I know I am the last person you'd want to speak to but for now, I'm all you've got. If you want to tell me what's wrong, I will listen – she said calmly – I promise I won't judge you or tell a single soul." _Silence_. "Before you turn me down I should remind you that I have a gun and I am not afraid to point it at your head to find out the truth."

"This is not one of my best moments, Elizabeth. Please go back to sleep."

"As you've had best moments until now." Rolling her eyes she tried to talk softly again." I told you your secret's safe with me. I won't scare away the ladies with the story of the great Duke of Derbyshire red-eyed on my bathroom floor."

"You realize that it's around 3 am on a Saturday night and you should've been somewhere having fun, not sitting on a stone cold floor because I could not sleep."

"You realize that it's around 3 am on a Saturday and you should've already told me what's wrong with you. I am not going anywhere."

"This is not the place…"

"You're right, my ovaries might freeze and the world will be missing some annoying little Bennets. Your room or mine?"

"What?"

"You might not take me seriously all the time, but when I say I won't leave you alone like this, you should know I am dead serious. We can sit here for all I care or we could sit somewhere more comfortable, preferably with food." She got up and stretched out a hand "Come, old man, get your ass in bed, take out that pack of cigarettes I know you have and I'll bring some snacks."

"You better be this determined when running my hotels, I'll have it no other way."

"You're in for a show."

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth entered his room with a big silver tray.

"You're in for a treat – she whispered with a mischievous grin – here I have some brownies baked yesterday by yours truly, cereals and I don't know how but I've also found some pancakes. Heaven, I know. As for the beverages that go with this refined feast I suggest plain water freshly out of the refrigerator and warm milk all the way from the supermarket in town." A smile crept on William's face as he followed her with his eyes from the door to his bed. "Now, move a little so I can place this between us. I know that I resemble the average woman forcing her way into your bed, you'll have to suck it up." She rested her back against a big pillow and turned to face him. "I'll be quiet now, your turn."

"You know I'm not a man of many words," he said trying to find a lighter between the sheets.

"I know you are a man of many thoughts " removing the lighter from under her, she leaned towards him "Allow me, my lady."

"Why are we having breakfast at this hour?" he asked through the smoke that now filled the air.

"You may avoid me as much as you want but you won't get rid of me. Spill it."

He sighed, shutting his eyes surrendering. " You already know how mom and dad died."

"Oh Will, why are you always going back to that night?" She placed her hand over his and held it tight.

"I guess I will never be able to get over it. Nothing would have happened if the night would've been peaceful. The damn rain had to wash everything away." He tried to fight the lump in his throat to no avail. "Georgie should have been on that plane, I should have been on that plane… it hurts like hell to know that everything could have been avoided if they chose to wait, if the weather wasn't so unpredictable, if…"

"Thinking about ifs won't get you anywhere. Your fear of storms is only making your pain grow, it shoves your helplessness in your eyes and makes you feel very very little because you let it. Nothing will bring Anne and George back, but they still live through you and Georgie, me and my family and every person who knew them. The memories and the feelings will never be washed away by the rain, however strong it will be. Your parents are still very much alive in my soul and nothing will take that away from me. I mourned the loss of people dear to me but it didn't help and so I pushed every painful memory in the back of my mind and kept on going remembering everything happy about them."

"I kept on going after they… I had to be strong for Georgie's sake as well as mine. My wounds aren't open and I don't think about it every day and night, it's just… nights like this make me think about the ifs." His sad eyes shred her heart and now a tear was rolling down her cheek. "Now you are sad. You should have let me there alone."

"And save you the struggle of being here with me? I am not that kind. Drink this glass of milk before it turns cold, it will help you sleep or at least that's what they say."

She looked at the man and saw someone different from the almighty William Darcy who crushed rainbows with his bare hands. Next to her was a sobbing man, full of regrets and longing.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He squeezed her hand gently and looked into her luminous eyes. "You'll never know how much it means to me that you are here, wiping away my tears and getting me fat in the middle of the night." A shiver went up and down her body at his light touch and she forced a reassuring smile.

"You know you can always talk about what's troubling you… or you can write about it. Do you keep a diary?"

"I don't have time for things like this, Elizabeth. As I've already told you, I'm not miserable all the time."

"You have Louis with you all the time, that clown can make you laugh even in the darkest of times. "

"Yeah, he's a great friend and I don't know what I would you without him, or Charlie and I can talk to them about a million things."

"But?"

"I hate being down on my knees and the idea of someone seeing me like this is…"

"Inconceivable."

"Yes"

" Nevertheless, here you are, red-eyed talking with an annoying someone you haven't seen in a while."

"You are not just an annoying someone I haven't seen in a while. " She raised an eyebrow. "You are the most annoying someone I have ever met, the someone who gives me grey hairs in a blink of an eye and the someone who will cut my life short by some years, I am sure."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush. This is how you make the ladies fall at your feet? Now I know the secret behind your heartbreaker image."

"Of course not. Since you are so curious – he said with mischief in his eyes – let me give you a demonstration " he shifted so he could face her fully "I start with this" he traced his fingers over her arm all the way to her neck and back "Then, I look deep into her eyes forcing her to look into mine hoping she would see what I'm going to do to her" he put his right hand around her neck and his lips close to her ear "Finally" he whispered " I am _not_ going to tell her just how beautiful I think she is, that won't do because she is more than that. I will tell her that when I see her lips I feel thirsty, that when I touch her skin I feel hungry, that I will go mad if I won't hear her laugh every morning and that her eyes… her eyes are my lighthouse, they keep me from losing myself and when I see them I am saved from a cold, painful death."

Elizabeth had her eyes shut by the time he finished and wasn't aware of the silence that fell between them. The sound of the lighter and the smell of tobacco broke her reverie.

"I never knew you were such a romantic," she said hoarsely "you should write a book on how to pick up chicks in three steps. Your tactics helped you conquer every time?" she clutched her robe closer to her aware that there was nothing underneath.

"They helped me when I most needed them." ' _Like now_ ' he smirked sensing the effect he had on her. This revelation made every bad feeling from his mind to melt away.

No words were heard again as new thoughts occupied their minds and food occupied their mouths. He forgot the storm outside and she forgot her bed as both fell asleep in warm sheets.

In the late hours of the morning, a pair of blue eyes opened due to a bright light coming from outside. The rays of sunshine were shamelessly intruding William's newfound peace, making him become aware of his surroundings. As he remembered the previous events he turned around hoping to find _her_ and to his relief there she was, with her back turned on him, being a disastrous sleeper. Her silky robe now covered only one of her arms leaving the rest of her pray to some hungry eyes. He swallowed hard looking at her, trying to remember how she felt under his hands and under his body. Elizabeth's hair was all over the pillow like a spilled cup of coffee and he couldn't resist taking a picture.

' _Should I cover her with something? Should I delete the picture? Should I wake her up?'_ all those sorts of things went through his mind as the object of interest herself woke up.

The unfamiliar nightstand, green lamp and blue walls set some signs of alarms in Elizabeth's brain. As her eyes grew bigger and she felt cold she remembered exactly where she was.

"Oh God" she groaned against her pillow.

"Just Will, please" she could see his smirk as he spoke, "How are you feeling this wonderful morning?"

"Drop the pleasantries. What time is it? "

"11:26"

"11:26? Sunday morning?"

"You are correct." She groaned again against her pillow. ' _This is wrong on so many levels'_

"I know you are aware of my current state of undress and I hope to avoid any further embarrassment by asking you to give something to cover up with" nor daring to look in his direction she felt a cold sheet embracing her. "Thank you, your grace."

"Anything for a damsel in distress."

"I think my misery is keeping you young."

"I realized that bathing in the blood of virgins is kind of messy" he laughed. "Never knew you were so grumpy in the morning."

"I am not grumpy" she yawned and a tear escaped her puffy eyes. "Thank God it's Sunday and the breakfast is a late lunch."

"You don't want your mother to find out that you were sleeping in my bed all morning, naked?" his lips twitching up in a smile.

"Don't joke with something like that" she groaned. "Oh my God!" she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and to her room.

"Elizabeth!" he called after her and followed her footsteps to her room. "I was joking, I won't tell your mother," he said standing near the door of her dressing.

"I know. I forgot about Watson. Look at the poor dog, not taken outside and not fed. I am a terrible mother." With clothes on looking like a decent person, she met his eyes again. "Never leave the house without brushing your teeth" she mumbled on her way to the bathroom with William on her trail.

Standing together in front of the mirror with Elizabeth washing her teeth like a mad woman and William watching her, both realized that the domestic, tame situation they were in was not normal.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly "I want to tell you that despite everything that happened between us over the years I am thankful that you talked and stayed with me last night. You were right, talking with _someone_ helps. Thank you."

She mumbled a 'No trouble' rinsing her mouth. "I am not as terrible as you might think. Maybe sometimes I am kind of a bitch, but in all seriousness, I hate seeing people sad and I hate seeing people crying, even the annoying William Darcy. Don't feel forced to be nice to me because of last night, it's already forgotten. We are different people during the night. I really have to go now. See you!" and with that, she out the door and silence fell once again over their rooms.

"William, I never thought you were a person who sleeps in," said Mr Bennet in serious tone sitting behind his large desk. A maid informed him minutes ago that His Grace, The Duke wanted to see him in his office. The young man swallowed hard looking between Thomas Bennet and the bust of his grandfather trying to determine who was looking more disapprovingly at him. "Last night during dinner I asked you to see me at nine o'clock in the morning but you seemed more preoccupied throwing glances at my daughter than paying attention to what I was saying."

"I am so sorry, Thomas. I… I really don't know what happened" he replied with guilt in his eyes.

"I think you do extremely well what or _who_ happened" William's face turned crimson as the older man continued. "This house has eyes and ears named Lydia and Kitty, I thought you knew that. I know about your little rendezvous with my daughter last night and I am aware that you are both adults who can make wise decisions, but I felt the need to speak with you both about this situation. Yes, I already spoke with Elizabeth."

"We did nothing wrong, we were keeping company with each other, that's all."

"Don't take me for a fool, William. I am not scolding you for inappropriate behaviour with my daughter I am trying to talk some sense into you. The fact that you love each other is no secret but somehow you manage to hurt the other one way or another. Elizabeth is childish and I saw the effects of her recklessness on you and the effects of your seriousness on her. You are toying with each other and I hate to see you heartbroken if nothing good came out of this pseudo-relationship until now I think the sensible thing to do is to end this love-hate situation. You are going to work together, resume to this: work colleagues."

"I never knew you had a problem regarding me and Elizabeth and our so-called relationship," William said bitterly.

After a long pause, Mr Bennet spoke again

"I wanted to see you this morning because there was a problem with the Japanese investors. Take Louis and Charlie back to New York and try to alleviate the situation. I think they didn't take well that they weren't received by any of you. I am sorry to this vacation short for you but I think it's for the best."

"We'll take care of it, sir." and with that, he was out the door.

Anger, disappointment and regret filled the air hours later around the table. The clear sky, the food and Jane's attempts to have a cheerful conversation did nothing to lift spirits up.

"I will miss you so much," a sobbing Jane said to Elizabeth in front of the stone stairs while luggage was loaded in a car. "Will you come to visit us? I know you'll have a busy schedule now, but please find some time for us."

"Jane you're saying this every time"

"And you avoid it every time."

"Come with us now, Lizzie," said Louis throwing her over his shoulder. "You'll have the honour of getting on Darce's nerves on a different continent."

"Elizabeth doesn't like America" spoke Mr Bennet interrupting them.

"Maybe I'll find something of interest and I'll give you the chance of being in my presence soon. I'll go back to London later this week to see Richard and settle the details for the upcoming months. If I manage to burn down the building, know that I loved you all very much and you are in my will."

After countless hugs and kisses, a tear here and there and promises after promises, Jane, Charlie, Louis and William left. In the blink of an eye or in a snap of Mr Bennet's fingers this reunion came to an end and left Elizabeth in the company of her little sisters for a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlotte Lucas, how many times do I have to tell you, _black, no sugar and a few drops of vanilla_ is how I drink my coffee," yelled Elizabeth from her seat.

"If you'd be so kind as to move your ass in the kitchen and make it yourself we'd be much happier" answered Charlotte through the opened door.

The floor of Elizabeth's living room was covered with hundreds of papers and the walls were decorated with post-it notes and sketches.

"I am trying to work here I don't have time for things like that"

"Now you're too good to enter the kitchen. How the fame changed you!"

"I will be your personal assistant after I finish this project, in the meantime I would appreciate some peace."

"What would you like for dinner, my lady?" said Charlotte sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"More coffee" answered Elizabeth with her eyes glued to the papers scattered in front of her.

"That's what you said the entire week. Give me something better. I won't leave you alone until you do."

"More coffee and some figs, please." Charlotte rolled her eyes at her friend's response. She barely ate something recently due to some ' _important'_ project she was working on and nothing could make her think of something else. Being the good person that she is, Charlotte Lucas decided that for the time being, she won't leave her friend's side because there was a big possibility Elizabeth Bennet will forget to sleep or eat until everything was perfect. She understood her friend's need of proving just how great she was at the job because she was, well, related to almost every important person in the company and the gossips will always surround her. Between admiration, worry and amusement she placed a tray on the disaster that was the desk and snapped a picture of the unaware Lizzie.

An ocean and some hours apart three dashing men were sitting in a cosy restaurant looking at the brown leaves falling on the sidewalk. The silence didn't last long as a shrill voice came from behind them.

"Guys, what a _coincidence_ meeting you here. I was just running some errands when I saw you through the window" yelled Caroline Bingley. Dressed in what seemed to be the last trend in fashion and succeeding, as always, to look every inch ridiculous she placed her sunglasses and bag on the table and air kissed its occupants.

"Caroline, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Charlie sighing. Caroline grew up to be entirely different from her sister Louisa and the elder Bennet girls with whom she grew up. She was naturally a pretty girl but the makeup, the small interventions and every trend in beauty that came along altered the reality.

"I think we don't spend enough quality time. I am in New York for a month now and we barely saw each other," she said pouting.

"I told you we have a busy period, Caroline. Weren't you here for that fashion thing?"

"The Fashion Week ended weeks ago, I decided I should spend some time here with you, Jane and the rest." Louis and William glanced at each other knowing they were ' _the rest_ ' she was interested in.

"It's good to see you, Caro, I see your tan is still going strong, " said Louis trying to have some kind of conversation.

"I always try to have my tan on point, thank you for noticing" she grinned. "It's exhausting you know, having a perfect tan all year, I always have to fly to a sunny place when the cold weather hits the continent. Unfortunately, this is the result of a day spent at a salon, but the sacrifices I make pay off as you can see" the three rational heads began to hurt as her rambling continued.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked William trying to end her monologue.

"I would like a salad, please," she said to the waiter. "Willie, you always take good care of me. Oh, I almost forgot. Have you seen the latest post by Charlotte Lucas? She's always trying to embarrass Eliza one way or another" grabbing her phone she showed them the photo Charlotte took. There was nothing embarrassing about the scene in front of them: a dressed-down Elizabeth was sitting at her desk looking through a pile of papers. "I think this time is Eliza's fault, she is dressed like a homeless person, that T-shirt has holes in it and I don't think her hair saw a brush recently. I know she is your sister, Louis, but she's bringing shame to the family. And the eyeglasses? – she said outraged – it's not like she can't afford a surgery.

Three mouths were slightly opened as the speech of the orange lady continued.

"Lizzie is either dressed to the nines or in whatever is around her. I think that's one of my T-shirts" said Louis calmly.

"And Charlotte is not embarrassing her at the least, I think it's cute to see how concentrated she is on her work that she doesn't care about the way she looks" added Charlie.

"And brushing would ruin her curls" mumbled William, although he was heard by everyone.

"I was only saying that the image she displays doesn't fit the title she has. I mean, would you like your wives or girlfriends to look like that in public?"

"There is a difference between public and your own home."

"Charlie, Jane is always dressed perfectly, you don't have a say in this."

"To be honest, I always thought that the way we dress says a lot about who we are, but…" William was interrupted by a smiling Caroline.

"This is everything I wanted to hear," she said victorious, another loss for the great Elizabeth Bennet.

The late hours of the afternoon saw our three men of action in their respective offices having different activities.

Louis Bennet was looking out the window at the city before him deep in thought. If he was asked to describe what was going in his mind at that moment he would simply answer 'Charlotte', the blue-eyed brunette who was hunting him. Hearing her name out of the blue made him fall into a sea of memories.

' _What is it with men and their obsession with one woman? And with men and their fear of commitment? And with women and their vanity? And with me and my irrational thinking? Thanks a lot, mom.'_

The image of a red-eyed Char became alive in his mind and he rested his forehead against the big window contemplating about the mistakes of his youth. He did not forget and she did not forgive, as simple as that. He thought how his sister always spoke her mind and how easy would be for him to just call her and try one more time to bring her back, but the always composed William took Elizabeth's place and the intention was kept under control. Louis put them both aside as Charlie entered his office with some papers. His friend was always happy and the reason was Jane; never in a million years would he think of leaving her behind for whatever reason, never would he be embarrassed of showing how much he loved her and the certainty that she will always be there for him put a smile on his face every day. That's how love looked.

Louis chose to remain the same not acting up and the days passed in the same manner with happy smiles and broken hearts, with cold days and warm fires.

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when you are William Darcy it is highly difficult to ask for help. But in some situations – as in this case, one of his hotels – he had to cross his heart and let someone else handle the situation. That is why he found himself in his office with Louis and Richard, who came to visit because he was bored.

"I think I have the best solution to your problem and I have no idea how is that you haven't thought about it yet."

"Please enlighten us."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? As in Elizabeth Bennet?"

"As in Louis's little sister?"

Richard rolled his eyes. "How many Elizabeths good for the job you happened to know? You know she's like one of the best."

"I don't think we can count on that, she doesn't like the States very much."

"Well, what harm can we do asking? "He opened his laptop and called her.

Elizabeth Bennet, restless and bored sat on her very comfortable couch when she received the call. 'Richard'

"There she is. "

"Richard, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do I need a reason to call my favourite Bennet?"

"Yes."

"This time it might be true, but it's not me in need of you, actually it's my cousin. Say hi boys." So here she was, a not very clear picture of Elizabeth Bennet in a night robe, hair in a messy bun and glasses on.

"Mr Darcy it's been too long." She said with a smile. After he had to leave and she had to get used to her working program they haven't seen each other. It wasn't unusual, but they were parted when things seem to get better between them and calling each other was out of the question, the situation was confusing: were they friends? were they the same as before? And more important for William, did Mr Bennet will ever allow him to be with Elizabeth?

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Where is that brother of mine?"

"Hi, Lizard. How are you?" he asked happily.

"Extremely bored" she sighed.

"And judging by the looks of you, not alone eh Lizzie? Hiding someone in there?"

"I never share my little secrets, Richard"

"Oh, so _little_ " he winked.

"Oh come on, what do you want from me?"

"We have a little problem with our new hotel. You know, someone to build it, draw those plans, make sure things go well, you know like perfect."

"Mhm."

"So I thought about you first when the problem came, because I trust you, unlike others."

"Good to know someone believes in me, looking at you Louis. Tell me about it."

"I think Darce it's the best to tell you about it," said Richard throwing the laptop in William's direction.

"Go on Mr Darcy. Sell me something good."

"Basically, we have the building, it is around 100 years old. The structure is good, there I don't think will be much work, instead the facilities, electricity, the design inside need more focus."

"Tell me, the furniture is still inside?"

"Some of it, I do not see why this should matter. We bought the building at an auction and that involved the things still inside, it will be emptied in no time."

"Do no such thing until I am there, not a single nail removed. Did I make myself understood?" she ordered raising from the couch; that was a very short robe.

"You forget that we haven't hired you yet," Darcy answered not taking his eyes from her exposed legs.

"Hire me? It is my job," her face came into full view looking straight into his eyes.

"In everything that is Europe, of course. Not here, or at least not until I say so."

"I don't know why you are so stuck up," she said popping a grape in her mouth. "I've done a great job here, Richard tell him."

"I've seen the reports, they look good. You don't need someone to advertise your work. This is not a joke and more important, it is something that you haven't done before. It's a lot to work and you are rather new to all this and honestly, I still don't know what your position is or what are you expected to do."

"Like it or not, I will be there."

"I prefer to manage on my own than have your attitude here," he said annoyed. This woman always manages to get on his nerves.

"No you won't – Richard intervened – we'll have you if you'll have us." She rolled her eyes.

"Watson, my dear, we have to pack our bags. We are going on an adventure."

"Where in the world are you, Lizzie?"

"Paris."

"You are in Paris? You were supposed to be in London, working. We're not paying you to travel the world, Elizabeth. I already have a headache," said he, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And when can you arrive?"

"As soon as I can manage facilities. I'll be there tomorrow, but you know airports don't go that way."

"We'll send a plane for you, don't be silly."

"Such an honour. By the way, how is the weather?"

"Rather chilly, I think it will snow soon."

"Judging from your silky robe is not so cold back in Paris."

"I can keep myself warm, thank you very much, regardless of what I wear."

"You intrigue me so, Elizabeth Bennet" grinned Richard.

"This is what I live for. Text me the details, I'll go pack."

"Oh, and before you go, Lizard, can you bring me some Kinder eggs?"

"I forgot you don't live in the civilized world. I'll take a supply, just to be sure. Anything else?"

"If you could bring one blue-eyed girl with an artist's heart, we will be thankful ."

"Last time I checked, Charlotte was coming to New York on her own. After she stayed with me for two weeks making sure I won't die she had to leave, you know, see her sister, have an exhibition, the usual?"

"You have any idea when will she arrive?"

"She is already there. The exhibition is in a week, I promised I will be there and so you banning me from coming to New York is useless, Mr Darcy."

"I did not ban you from New York, just the project. You've made a habit of twisting my words around."

"Just because the things you say have multiple meanings all the time. I learned not to fall for the obvious."

"You can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with my work. Don't be pushy, Elizabeth and don't you dare cross the line I just drew. "

"I play by my own rules, Your Grace, I thought you knew that," she said raising one eyebrow.

"Go to sleep already"

"Anything else you want me to do, my Lord?" she whispered batting her eyelashes. His eyes grew bigger as he heard the sensual tone of her voice.

"Just cover yourself a little" he gestured at her nearly exposed breast ." You, convincing me to give you the job using these methods don't scream ' professionalism ' to me"

"You didn't seem to be bothered by my whorish ways throughout the conversation, " she said adjusting her robe. He closed the lid of the laptop instantly.

"Louis, I have no idea what she was talking about" he spoke rapidly. The men who sat across from him had expressions of amusement and a little worry on their faces.

"Judging by the shade of red you have turned I think you know very well. Anyway, will you allow her to do her thing?"

"Let me think about it, we still have time to put everything in order."

Clothes were packed, Kinder was bought and the apartment was locked behind her. Again. The flight was long and tiresome though comfortable. It was rather dark outside when the plane approached New York and the lights of the city gave a spectacular view to someone who was determined not to like it. She looked herself in the mirror and arranged her hair put on her beret, and added a little red lipstick. Not that she would mind how she looked, but if one gentleman was to be there, just in case, she would look good. She wrapped a shawl around her and put Watson on a leash. Going down the stairs she noticed two cars parked in front of her but only one man.

"For someone who didn't want me here, you sure know how to make a point. Good evening, Your Grace," she said bowing.

"I was forced by the circumstances," William replied rolling her eyes and lingering a little hopping for a hug.

"How good of you to rescue me. Come here," she said hugging him. That was… unexpected. Their senses were in overdrive: her smell, his warmth, her body, his arms around her, her soft cheek against his, his smell…

"You weren't joking when you said it was cold," came her trembling voice.

"So you thought that flats and a thin shawl will do for the late winter in New York. Let's get in the car, I don't want to be blamed if you'd catch a cold." She rolled her eyes, but she was really cold. "Is Watson to stay inside the car as well?"

"Well, would you want me to put him? In the trunk? Does your car have a trunk?"

"This car is not for animals."

"This car is a toy. Can't you get a proper one? Like the one that will bring my luggage back home. Watson will stay in the back. End of story," she took off her shawl.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"I will wrap Watson in it so it will be no chance for him to scratch the leather. My love, isn't your uncle a mean man?"

"Get in the car already, Elizabeth." After a ride through the busy streets, a series of comments on William's _poor_ driving, _poor_ taste in cars and 36 floors in the same lift, they were finally at the door.

"Here you are," said Richard opening the door. " We thought you killed each other on the way here," he joked wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Missed you too, Richard. It's been too long."

"Of course it was too long. So many days away from you are hard to manage," he whined.

"You're such a drama queen," she said rolling her eyes.

"Lizzie, you're finally here," beamed Louis, coming down the stairs. " I am sorry I wasn't at the airport, but I have a surprise for you and for little Watson," he said petting the dog.

"He's hardly little anymore," she replied following him upstairs with William and Richard.

"I know it's not your style or something but it has personality." Louis opened a door on the right. Elizabeth' s dark eyes sparkled when he turned on the light, she could only see a part of the room, the tall ceiling and the big windows; she walked a few steps saw the whole room and she screamed: in the middle of the room surrounded by little lights was a swing.

"You are the best brother ever. Not in the world, not in the galaxy but in the whole wide Universe. Oh my God, you are the bomb." She jumped around and hugged him. "I am so happy. Wait until Georgie will see it. She will die. Wait until everyone will see it. They will all die. Where is my luggage?"

"Downstairs, in the lobby, I believe. You want me to ring for it?" but she was already at the door.

"You've made a girl very very happy."

"We've made a girl very happy," added Louis, looking at William who was quiet the entire time.

In no time Elizabeth was up dragging a heavy luggage in the room.

"I never thought I will say this but they are all yours." She unzipped it and a few kinder eggs fell rolling on the floor. Louis stood up.

"When I said to bring me some Kinder eggs I did not think about a whole stock. Oh my God!" he yelled. "I don't think the amount of sugar I will have in my blood will make my doctor happy."

Richard turned to William who did not know what to make of this scene.

"Thank God our family is normal."

"I have no idea what you think a normal family is but we are far from it," said William smiling. "Don't you need to go to sleep? You had a long flight and your eyes are showing it. They are quite red," said Darcy walking towards them.

"Commanding as always, Mr Darcy," she said sitting on the floor next to her dog.

"You should sleep, Liz. Tomorrow is off, so we'll have plenty of time to catch up."

"Fine. I am going, but I'm gonna complain the whole time."

"And don't swing. I'll know." He kissed her on the forehead and she started to move lazily.

"Sweet dreams guys, see you tomorrow. Come, Watson. Louis your books are in no particular order – she mumbled up the stairs – I have no idea how you can live like that. Oh and thank you for Watson's bed. I'll unpack tomorrow morning. Do you have a t-shirt ?"

"You always take my t-shirts, " he said walking into his room to bring her one.

"Yours are better. You know, they make me look sexy but like I didn't put any effort into it." He came bringing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. " And that is the end of my sexy outfit."

"It's not like someone will see you. Well, I think everyone who follows Charlotte saw you but you get my point."

"Let's drink for that. You're the best. Charlotte takes pleasure in showing pictures of me, of any kind."

"Oh yes, the infamous nude paintings. Those were good times, the rebellious years of Charlotte and Elizabeth part I," grinned Richard.

"I think there's still a chance she has something similar in her new exhibition. The fact that I sleep naked inspired her. Artists, " she shrugged. "If I am not up until 6:30, wake me."

"Are you insane? What kind of hour is that?" said Richard from the couch.

"The hour I wake up. To be precise at 6 sharp but I feel like spoiling myself."

"Lizard, I barely move at 8:30, especially when I don't have to work."

"Oh my God! At what hour do you go to work?"

"He, I mean them, Charlie included, make an appearance at around 10, 9 in good days." Said Darcy, looking at her tired form.

"He is your mate in matters of waking early. At 7:30 he is out and about."

"I am very proud of you, Mr Darcy. Too bad you could not educate this two as well, I too failed with Richard back home."

"At least I take them to the gym. Now, off with you." She turned around and walked, for the last time that evening up the stairs. She went to the bathroom, changed into Louis's oversized clothes, and crashed in the bed. When her skin touched the cold sheets her mind travelled back to William's warm embrace and sighed. Actually, she put her arms around him so it was her embrace. Elizabeth's pride was hurt every time she was the one making the first step, which was always and she always told herself it will be the last time, but then things would happen and she will hug him, comfort him… and the memories will stay with her but never him. She fell asleep hoping that this London – Paris – New York road will lead somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

A morning person was, in Louis's Bennet vision, a rare creature not to be understood by mortals. A Saturday morning was, in his opinion as well, a sacred time of the week when you could stare at the ceiling as much as you want hoping you will fall asleep again. He was about to do just that when he heard something breaking somewhere in the house.

"What on Earth are you doing so early?" asked a sleepy big brother entering the kitchen.

"Cooking breakfast," answered calmly Elizabeth. "Louis, what have you been eating?"

"Take out…"

"The things I hear. Sit down and eat some real food." Who was he to refuse food when it was offered so nicely and it smelled so good?

"Can I call the boys? I am sure they haven't eaten like that in a long time," he mumbled between yawns.

"If they are up," answered the skilful sister flipping a pancake.

When William Darcy received the call in the morning he accepted on the spot but after he hanged up his mind began to think of last night when he went to take Elizabeth from the airport with good, peaceful intentions which turned into different feelings once he laid eyes on her. Her red lips were so tempting, so delicate and so… the way they were addressing him, teasingly with a hint of a smirk and her eyes that laughed made something in him caught fire. The sound of her voice was dancing around his ears and the feeling of her arms around him stayed with him the entire night making him once more a prisoner of his feelings. Temptation rose, Mr Bennet's words faded and a social awkward duke went for brunch with the one person he was supposed to avoid. He put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants and went across the hallway, the smell of food dragging him to the source. Elizabeth was cooking something and by the smell of it, pancakes.

"Good morning, Darce, you got here fast," smiled Louis from his seat.

"The traffic was light." Elizabeth turned around with a spatula in her hand.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy. What would you like to eat in this wonderful November morning? Do not feel guilty," she said winking at him.

"Anything is fine. Do not bother with me, really. Everything here looks delicious," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh come on, _anything is fine_ ," she rolled her eyes "give me something better."

"Morning mates, morning sunshine. I see you're up early," came the merry voice of Richard, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Elizabeth was hungry."

"And so am I. I could trace the smell of those brownies from miles."

"What would you like to eat?"

"I want an omelette with onion, some peppers, mushrooms, herbs and cheese. Oh, do you have coffee? But like in a pot, you know I am pretentions when it comes to these things."

"You would drink coffee from a paper cup any other day."

"That might be true but – he moved to Elizabeth's side and put an arm around her – I invested in something better, like Elizabeth Bennet better."

"See Mr Darcy, that's what I expected when I asked what would you like to eat."

"Ok, then can I have what he's having? If you don't mind."

"Mr Darcy I thought you were the kind of person who would ask for what you want, who would take what you desire regardless of other people "

"I love eating with the Bennets," said Richard sitting unceremoniously on a chair.

"We know, your eyes sparkle," said Louis amused.

"Oh, can you put some smoked meat in the omelette? And can I have bacon too?"

"I've chosen the wrong career," she said pulling the brownies from the oven. "Richard let it cool down a little," ordered Elizabeth moving the pan away from him.

"Whot?" he asked, placing his hand on his heart. "I did nothing."

"Yet. You said you want coffee." She put the pot on the stove, cracked the eggs and seasoned them

"At least you have every utensil a chef needs Louis. The yoghurt you had in the fridge needed so much."

"What can I say, I am a prepared man," he acknowledged handing her a plate.

"I think I've died and now I am in heaven," said Richard not taking his eyes off his plate.

"There is little chance for you to go to heaven, Richard. Stop dreaming. "She poured the coffees.

"Liz if I did not know you, I would have thought that you were trying to snatch a husband, and I would have married you."

"Thank you, Richard, but you put milk in your coffee, we would have fought constantly. "

"You put milk in your tea."

"Perfectly British," she said with her perfect accent. " Oh, I forgot." She jumped from her seat and opened the fridge looking for chocolate. " What are brownies without the melted chocolate glaze." She finished it in no time. "Who wants to lick the pot?"

"Pass it here, I'll manage."

"You will burst cuz."

"But I will be happy. What? You'd say something blasphemous like ' the food isn't perfect?'" asked Richard raising both his eyebrows.

" Not a chance. Elizabeth, I haven't tasted food so good in a very long time. If your first husband dies, I'll marry you." A moment of silence followed and Elizabeth was as startled as everyone else, with her cup only halfway to her mouth.

"You'd not make it to the altar, you'd kill each other by then. You drive each other crazy" pointed Louis siping his coffee.

"In their case, that crazy driving it's good," winked Richard making them both blush.

"I have no idea what are you implying and don't want to know either. Eat your pancakes, young man." She sipped her coffee and little coffee grounds remained on her lips. William glanced at her from time to time – that was the entire time – and saw the traces of coffee, the messed up hair, the dirty t-shirt, the smile that never left her lips.

"I got a text from Jane, they will arrive tonight. Los Angeles was great she said and apparently, Lydia wants to have her birthday party in a club, tomorrow night. "

"Did dad allowed it?"

"I pretty much think mom did, under unknown circumstances. It's not good news."

"Relax Liz, you'll have fun."

"No, we'll have fun. All of us, we are all invited. Don't make that face, Mr Darcy _we_ includes _you_ as well. Make sure you have your dance shoes on mates, we'll kick some kids asses."

"We'll kick whose ass you want as long as you give me those brownies." She rolled her eyes. "These are getting better and better. Elizabeth Bennet, you are a wonder" muffled Richard.

"Easy on the compliments, she will believe them, you will leave and she will make my life a living hell because she is _so perfect_."

"I am not that bad," she added smiling brightly at her brother. "Wait, I am buzzing again. A video call from Georgie. How is my little dove?" Elizabeth asked happily.

"Elizabeth Bennet, how dare you not call me last night when you landed? I was worried sick. And that 'land' message was a poor excuse for communication. I had to call Will to find out that you are ok. I expect to be bribed to the bone in order to forgive you. What's with that face? You are a mess. I thought we got over that phase. What is that on your mouth? Coffee? You are not drinking coffee in the morning. Are you sick? I told you it was a bad idea. You could have helped that brother of mine from here as well. You left a few hours ago and they've ruined you…"

"Georgie, Georgie may I say a few words? Huston, back here. I had a safe trip but it was tiresome and when I landed is was so chilly here and all I wanted to do was getting warm. Everything was fine, your brother came to pick me up, say _hi_ – she turned her phone around – I was up early and cooked them breakfast, so as you can see, I take care of half of your family. And I had coffee because I slept badly."

"When have you not? Did you bake them brownies?" she asked narrowing her blue eyes at her.

"Yeees, and they are heaven little cuz. Oh, you should have been here, she is spoiling us. "

"Don't overdo it. When you leave, which will be very very soon I hope, they will be lost. And don't get them fat, no girl will look at them ."

"They have close to no chance now, and they are in shape."

"That is absolutely wrong. You've hurt my feelings deeply." Said Richard with his mouth full.

"See? What have I told you?" she added gesturing to the table.

"How is Watson?"

"He's fine, getting to know the place. Oh my God, I forgot to show you the best part. You have to see my room. Wait a second, it's upstairs." She ran up the stairs and some screams were heard from the room.

"I hope you will see it on your spring break."

"If you won't come home before that," pouted Georgi.

"I don't think I will finish the job that quickly, but I will try even though your brother didn't hire me yet per se. "

"Please take care of Will while you are there, I know he doesn't."

"I will do my best, for you." She changed her clothes and went downstairs.

"Lizard do you have any clothes of your own?"

"Of course. The thing is, I don't want to be fabulous all the time. People will freak out and make me their queen, I am humble." Richard sighed from the couch.

"I think I had too much to eat."

"You think?" asked William sarcastically. "Elizabeth please take a break from this food porn or we'll have to roll around."

"But she didn't cook pasta yet. Babe, don't listen to him, he might be a little crazy." _Babe, and who is, if I might ask, your babe? If it is babe as in Elizabeth babe, take into consideration that she is_ _ **mine,**_ thought Darcy looking between the cup of coffee and a brownie.

"Until further notice, I'll go walk Watson. If I get lost I'll call."

"You're sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"Positive."

 **Sunday night**

Elizabeth put on a white dress with a beautiful embroidery in the upper part, washed in crystals. She put her hair in a ponytail, red heels, red lipstick and she was ready. She went downstairs when someone knocked and opened to find William.

"I am sorry, my princess is not ready yet. Loouiis, your date is here," she yelled from the door.

"Hey, what are you trying to imply?"

"I am not _implying_ anything," she shot him an amused look, he looked uncomfortable. "Oh Richard, here you are."

"My word Lizzy, we'll have to keep an eye on you. Those college boys are pretty sneaky, they'll try to steal you away. You look amazing," he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, Richard." She gave him a brilliant smile and William felt a little more jealous.

"Finally, Louis. Believe it or not, you are not the princess tonight." He mimicked her behind her back. "And Charlotte is coming as well. Be in your best behaviour."

"I am not a child."

The club was full, the music was loud and the smoke was everywhere. If that was an 18 years old idea of a party… They tried to reach the bar, where Jane, Charlie and Charlotte were waiting. Elizabeth jumped in Jane's arms.

"You are finally here. Let me look at you. Can't believe you did come." Jane hugged her tight.

"Janie please let her breath," said Charlie.

"Chuck, it's been too long."

"I agree. "

"Lucas, glad you could make it," she beamed hugging her friend.

"I knew there would be free drinks, you know me." There was an awkward silence between Louis and Charlotte and everyone tried to make the situation more comfortable.

"Where are those two troublemakers?"

"Around here somewhere. They will find us eventually," said Jane sweetly looking around.

"About those drinks, feel like doing shots?" everybody agreed besides William.

"Oh come on Mr Darcy…" argued Elizabeth.

"You forgot someone has to take you home." They found their table and between jokes and drinks Elizabeth spotted Lydia out of the corner of her eye in a not so orthodox manner. She dragged her little sister, who was complaining the entire time for being interrupted, to their corner. She was wearing a dress – if that piece of material could be named a dress – so tight, short and revealing that walking naked would have been a better alternative.

"Explain," almost yelled Elizabeth glaring at her little sister.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about," answered Lydia absently.

"I am talking about the obscenity I had the misfortune to witness. And what is that smell? Have you been drinking ?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have you here, I knew you would ruin everything," she whined.

"Lydia you either behave or have this thing shut down. I don't think dad approved of this," said Jane irritated.

"Elizabeth is a bore, doesn't mean I have to be. I like to have fun, unlike you I know how to do it."

"I don't think you know the definition of fun, Lydia. I am going to buy you a dictionary for your birthday."

"Just because you are incapable of having a boyfriend doesn't mean we all are. This good girl version of yourself you're rubbing into my face doesn't suit you. You should get that body out once in a while, that's why you're so stressed. Dylan was right to dump you, a little angel. He could not have sex with an ice cold brick."

"God, this story is still going strong? We broke up five years ago and you still bring this up?"

"The pristine Elizabeth Bennet is notorious among the society, even if you try to ignore it. Everybody knows about your… how do I put it nicely, inexperience in bed. You should try yoga for flexibility, take this as a sisterly advice." Some mouths fell open and for a while, Elizabeth was unable to blink.

"Enough Lydia," said Louis angrily. "You're leaving…"

"Not so fast – said Elizabeth drinking a shot of tequila – I will show my dear sister how flexibility looks like. Lucas come, I need your pants."

"Bennet, children are present."

"What are you up to Lizzie?" asked Jane a little worried.

"Oh, you'll see. "

"That's bad news."

"If she ruins my party.."

"Shut up and sit down this instant. If I will hear one more word from you, you will fly home tonight."

While in the bathroom Elizabeth instructed Char to subtly take Lidya's phone and hide it in her bag, no questions asked. In no time she came back dressed in her friend's clothes, a pair of skinny black jeans and a silk tank top with spaghetti stripes. She let her hair down and God she looked hot. William's pupils were dilated.

"Just another shot."

"You had too much to drink dear."

"I need it. Now, let us see how inflexible, ice cold and boring I am." She turned on her heel and went up to the DJ asking for a song then walked to the bar, and up she was.

 _Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra_

 _Jessica won't play ball_

People were a little confused on why there was some chick on the bar.

… _..But I got a girl who can put on a show_

 _The dollar decides how far you can go with her_

 _She wraps those hands around that pole_

And she was literally around the pole.

Everyone eyes grew bigger and bigger

 _She licks those lips and off we go_

 _And she takes it off nice and slow_

Silence

 _'Cause that's porn star dancin'_

And cheering up. She was on fire.

 _She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

"Oh my God, oh my God" clapped Jane enthusiastically.

"I must get her down," said Louis.

"You stay where you are," ordered Charlotte not looking at him.

 _And she drops that dress around her legs_

 _And I'm sittin' right by the stage_

 _For this porn star dancin'_

"Can I throw money at her?" asked Richard. Darcy shot him a death glare. "I Believe not."

 _She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

 _And she drops that dress around her legs_

 _And I'm sittin' right by the stage_

 _For this porn star dancin'_

All those kids were blown up, she got down in a round of cheers. Needless to say, every one of her friends had their jaws dropped and were sitting in an altogether silence. When the music stopped they all did.

"Bloody hell, Elizabeth Bennet. You should have said earlier that you've got moves, we could have made so much money on that ass," said Charlotte raising her glass.

"Hope you enjoyed the show as much as I did. "

"I had no idea that a pole dancing could be so… clean? And at the same time so damn sensual. I drink to you, little sister," said Jane raising her glass as well.

"Why do I have to put up with this? God?-he looked up -any ideas?"

"You should do that in a board meeting. You, my girl, will have everything you want. "

"Richard, don't give her ideas. "

"You see Richard, as long as Mr Darcy is there I bear no chance. Shall we dance, drink, and whatever you should do in this kind of party? Except for bathroom sex and drugs, looking at you Lydia." Lydia was all annoyed and furious sitting on the couch.

"You ruined my party."

"I see nothing wrong with the party, do you?" she gestured towards the dance floor. "The music is rather bad but as long as you have fun, you know whatever' s working for you."

"You made everything about you, again. You had to show off and prove you're the best."

"You apparently need evidence."

"That's not how things work. You saw Dylan got tired of you. You have to keep the flame burning." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crashed into a chair.

"When will you realize that Dylan was a fucking insect? Scratch that, he still is. I am not telling you not to have a relationship, to hell with it, it's normal and it should be beautiful, not something where you feel like you have to give up a part of you to keep things going and especially, for someone who will not see it. Do you want to end up playing the role of a perfect girlfriend for every boy that looks at you? Stop being a spoiled brat and start taking care of what you put in your head, not between your legs. Now, off with you before I change my mind and I ruin this thing for good. " Lydia got up and walked away.

"Bravo, Lizard. I could not have said it any better," Louis said.

"What can I say? I am very good at ruining people's mood. It's a talent. Now, I should go have some water or this will turn into a strip club. I will wait for you on the dance floor."

Obviously, William didn't join them but at some point, he went to the bar for a coffee.

"Come on, Darce," said Charlie patting his shoulder "you must come dancing. You look like the responsible parent who will shut down the party if someone touches the beer."

"Which I think we should do." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You are too serious for your own good. Come and move a little."

"Charlie, we are surrounded by college kids, I don't want to end up in jail or something. They are just a bunch of spoiled brats from what I saw anyway. "

"Oh, but I was not talking about Lydia's friends. I was talking about an Elizabeth Bennet, whom I saw you saw, stared at and at some point I believe I saw some droll in the corner of your mouth."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. _She_ is the worst of them if you ask me. She just wants to prove her superiority in every aspect, and tonight was a stupid idea. I would have better been at home than seeing her or being in her presence."

"You know you don't believe that. Liz is amazing. Conversation, personality, presence, dance, intelligence you name it. "

"She is tolerable in some ways. No offence but I had enough of my friend's little sisters, and tonight proved their alike."

"None taken, but she is no Caroline, you know?"

"Tomayto, tomahto"

Elizabeth put her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Are you going to buy me a drink or what?" she smiled. Darcy could not blink for the hundredth time this evening.

"Don't you think you had too much to drink?"

"But mooom," she whined while Charlie handed her a bottle of water.

"Not a word. If you have any more to drink you might go home with one of these guys."

"Some of them asked me out, I think my dance moves impressed them."

"Not surprised. What did you say?"

"That I was 25."

"And?"

"One of them told me that he will tame me if no man succeeded until now."

"And?"

"I told him that I was into older guys, but I will give him a call if I ever feel like it."

"You are savage."

"And reckless. How could you say that ?" asked William putting his coffee down.

"Excuse me? "

"You have been acting like an irresponsible person the entire night. I have no idea how long you've been in the wild but here you are in the civilized world. Shocking, I know – Charlie withdraws – but here you have to be careful with what you do, not show off your ass the first minute you have the chance. We are high profile people, regardless of what you want you must do this matters privately. If you are incapable of following a few rules of the etiquette then I think you were mistaken by coming here. " This woman will make him go crazy, one day she is the picture perfect of a lady, the next she behaves like a reckless college girl.

"You think? Oh, I had no idea I was talking with the almighty God. I did nothing to be ashamed of or something that would affect my work. So relax, here you have no motive to complain. As for the other reasons, you so kindly enumerated to Charlie…"

"I am sorry you heard that."

"But not sorry you said it. As I was saying, if you cannot stand me then you should simply stop going to the places I go to, I have no intention of leaving, avoid places because of you and so on. I will do whatever the bloody hell I want. Am I understood?" she was close to him now, looking right into his eyes. He got up just to have the advantage of looking down at her.

" _I_ was here before, I will not leave or change my habits because you happened to be around for a while. _You_ will not yell at me or make me a set of rules. Am _I_ understood, Miss Bennet? And if the story of your pole dancing, if the story of one of my employee's pole dancing runs to the press you will have to deal with me, not Louis, Richard, Charlie or your father," he snapped, pointing a finger at her.

"And what are you going to do? Spank me? I do not answer to you, Mr Darcy."

"Oh but you do. Is this sexual assault?"

"What? I thought you were the one who walked around punishing naughty employees."

"I did not say how, did I? The proposition of that guy is still vivid in your mind – he smirked – and you want me to…"

"Careful Mr Darcy or _I_ might accuse you of inappropriate behaviour." The gap between them was filled with her words, with his smell, with the tension of warm breaths, red lipstick and an opened shirt button.

"Just kiss already," came the voice of Jane breaking the loud silence. " Sorry to disturb the moment but we'll get going. It's late and tomorrow is Monday. Lydia and Kitty are safely on their way home. "

"Great. I couldn't wait to go home," answered Darcy not taking his eyes off her.

"Good luck tomorrow, call me and tell me how it went," said Jane hugging her sister.

"If you don't hear on the news that our building caught fire, you don't have to worry about it."

The last thing Elizabeth Bennet saw that night was a leather-bound book on her nightstand which Darcy gave her more than 10 years ago on her birthday. The last thing William Darcy saw that night was a painting on his bedroom wall depicting a woman lying naked on a green chair with her breasts covered by a white sheet, she was facing away from the painter and her left leg was in mid-air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday morning**

Elizabeth Bennet was cold. She left for the office early in the morning – as normal people do, not as Louis – dressed inappropriately for the weather. She still didn't want to understand that the temperature was that low and decided to walk because her motorcycle wasn't there yet and the distance wasn't that long. The coat she wore had to put up with the fact that she wore a skirt and her red hat had to resist the wind. The cold happened to be the last of her problems because when she arrived at the building she was not allowed to enter.

"I work here now or at least I'll try," she said exasperatedly to the receptionist.

"What is your name again?"

"Elizabeth Bennet."

"The only Bennet I have is Louis Bennet."

"I am his sister. Look, if you don't have an office ready for me just let me use his."

"Miss Bennet, not the fact that you don't have an office is the problem, the problem is that you lack a pass. You cannot enter the building without one, no matter who you are."

"How can I not be in the registration? I have to be here today, pass or not. Did Mr Darcy called and said that I cannot enter?" she looked incredulous at the woman.

"I assure you that Mr William Darcy has nothing to do with this kind of problems."

"Very fast to judge, Miss Bennet, very fast." Came the voice of William behind her. He stood there for a bit just to watch the show. She turned around with her signature look specially designed for him.

"It would not surprise me at all. Now can I show you my work or what?"

"Mrs Jones, please make sure Miss Bennet has a pass until the end of the day. Until then I take her in on my responsibility, God help me," he said looking up.

"Understood, Mr Darcy." He waved to the elevators.

"Are you coming or not?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I am not that bad." She said running to him. I mean the elevator.

"We'll see," he answered looking down at her with a smirk. "Come, my assistant will see if you can be accommodated somewhere," he said stepping out the elevator.

"Can't someone else do it?"

"Now you have something against my people too? As you can see, no Charlie or Liam are here now so I have to put up with you."

"You don't have to babysit me, I can wait ."

"I like to have order around and if that means to keep an eye on you, I will do the sacrifice." He took off his coat. " Now, give me your coat, it's too hot in here." She looked up at him surprised.

"Mr Darcy, inappropriate behaviour, remember?" she said taking off her scarf.

"I am the innocent part here. I merely asked you to take off your coat as a sign of politeness. If I had asked you to take off your clothes as a sign of a sexual meaning – he whispered into her ear – we would not have been in the hallway." He raised his eyebrows. She raised her eyebrows.

"What's with the change in… your way of being?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Mr Darcy, I am sorry to interrupt," came the sweet voice of a woman behind them. "As you suggested, Miss Bennet can stay in His Grace's office since he is not here."

"Thank you. Elizabeth meet Mrs Sandra Martin. If you have any unclarities you can ask her, she is my eyes and ears."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Martin."

"Sandra, please. Would you like to come to see the office?"

"This afternoon we have a meeting with some members of the board and you can present some of your plans. Tomorrow morning Louis will drive you to see the building and we'll see what we'll do next," William spoke and she nodded and followed Mrs Martin to the office.

"You think it will be alright for me to bring my dog here?" she asked the elder woman.

"Heard that, not happening," came the raised voice of Darcy who was a few feet behind them.

"I was talking to Sandra – she dismissed him with the wave of her hand– he is in the best behaviour. You will not even know he is here except the times I will walk him out."

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

Elizabeth was furious. After a wonderful morning spent surrounded by old furniture and shrivelled walls she decided to go for a run in the nearby park. The cold didn't bother her anymore and she enjoyed the so cold fresh air of New York until her phone rang.

William Darcy was in the middle of a phone call with his sister when someone opened his door in full force. He was caught off guard by the action and was a little startled when Elizabeth entered the room. He hung up the phone.

"How dare you?" she yelled at him.

"Elizabeth?" he looked at her confused.

"How dare you," she said through greeted teeth resting her hands on his desk looking straight into his eyes, "tell Richard I won't go back to work? You could at least have the decency of talking to me first because I am trying hard to think what made you do that. You finally saw who was running your hotels back home and realized that I don't meet your standards? I swear to you, William Darcy, you will regret this!" she fumed.

He was watching her in silence with his eyes wide open.

"Lizzie, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you fired me holds so little in your memory?" she said exasperated.

"I did no such thing, I only told Richard that you won't go back home because I gave my approval on your project and assumed you will wish to complete it. I was going to tell you this evening."

"Oh God, I made a fool of myself. Why didn't you stop me?" she sighed crushing on a chair.

"I enjoyed watching you defend your work. Quite a vision," he smirked.

"So we're good?" he nodded. "When can I start?"

"You can come tomorrow if you'd like. We have to give you a proper office, I don't think your father will appreciate his sanctuary being turned upside down. Also," William said looking up and down her body "we have a dress code, not very strict but leggings and a cap don't make the list."

She rolled her eyes "When I went for a run I did not plan to end up here. Where is Louis?"

"I believe he is in a meeting. Would you like some coffee? We only have a coffee maker and I can get you a pretty mug if I try hard enough" he joked.

"I'll take it, red mug," she smiled feeling cheeky.

He called his secretary "Hi Sandra, to celebrate that Miss Bennet here didn't kill me today we'd like some coffee, please"

"Any special requests, sir?"

"Mine as usual and Elizabeth would like hers black, no sugar and with a few drops of vanilla in a red mug. Can we please her?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you." She gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I am surprised you always remember how I take my coffee."

"You know what they say, keep your friends close..." she giggled. "How did you find the building?" he asked watching her sipping her coffee realizing that it was his favourite thing to watch, besides Georgi playing her piano.

"It has potential… the glass dome is my favourite part, it's glorious. I'm thinking of remodelling that side of the construction, I want more glass," she said laughing. "I think we'll have a restaurant there, it will be magical when it snows. We are lucky to have a garden, it's a disaster but we'll manage. Richard told me we don't have to work in haste, hence the lack of designs for the entire building but rest assured you will have them as soon as I put my ideas in order." He frowned realizing that Elizabeth and his cousin were extremely close to each other no matter the distance and he didn't even have her phone number. _How was this even possible?_ he thought.

"Take your time, you have a competent team back home and as far as I know you can manage your entire work from here. You can yell at them on the phone all you want."

"I don't yell," she said matter of factly.

"You aren't the only person Richard likes to gossip with."

"It was one time and I was furious but then Seb, who succeeded in getting on the last of my nerves bought me an ice cream and I spared him. My people love me, I am awesome and I always give them candies."

"What is going on here?" Louis demanded bursting through the door. Elizabeth and William looked at him puzzled with their mugs halfway to their destination.

"You Bennets have a way of entering my office…" Darcy said amused. "I will have to change that door in no time if you keep treating it like it. I like my door, it's a nice door. A little consideration, please Louis." He approached them with narrowed eyes.

"My secretary came to me while I was in a meeting to tell me and I quote 'Sir, a wild looking woman exited the elevator and headed straight to Mr Darcy's office. She didn't acknowledge anyone and was in such a state of anger that I fear Mr Darcy might be in danger, should I call the police?'"

"Hey, I am not a wild looking woman," she retorted. "A little unpolished I admit, but it's charming."

"I managed just fine with the two of you on different continents, but now I have to put up with death threats and the police. Can't you be normal?" The people in question watched the intruder with innocent eyes. "Don't give me that look, I can believe I am the responsible one right now."

"We're good, brother dear. We kissed and make up, no need to worry about it."

"I don't believe a single word you just said. I almost forgot, this package" he said throwing a small box in his sister's lap "came in yesterday, you weren't home in the morning so I took it. It's from mom and dad."

Elizabeth tore the box open in no time and inside between bubble wrap were three hat pins and a little message on a piece of paper 'Never forget your roots. P.S. They belonged to Princess Irina Alexandrovna of Russia.' She was speechless with her eyes fixed on the coloured stones that adorned the pins.

"Breath, Lizzie," said Louis touching her shoulder.

"I think I will cry. They are so beautiful, look " she said with a trembling voice holding them up in the light "a ruby, a sapphire and an emerald. A princess wore these in Imperial Russia and mom sent them here like they were a pair of shoes. Oh my God, this is unreal," she whispered while her brother rolled his eyes.

"Lizzie, you get excited over every handkerchief that belonged to some long-dead person. I am pretty sure you have far more expensive things in your collection."

"You're insensible, these are priceless. This chick wore a vail that belonged to Marie Antoinette at her wedding, if this is not impressive I don't know what it is. I'm in love."

"I will never understand your obsession with jewellery and I am surprised you are not broke yet."

"I have some business sense in me, darling. William, you are invited to dinner this evening, I'm calling Jane, I'm calling Charlotte. We're celebrating," and with that, she burst out the door.

"Women," both men said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday night couldn't come fast enough for two Englishmen wondering around New York.

Dressed to the nines and with a bouquet of peonies in hand William Darcy knocked on his neighbour's door full of hope. As the door opened his smile faded and his lips parted slightly.

"Oh Will, you shouldn't have. They are beautiful," said Louis in his best feminine voice, trying to look surprised while battling his eyelashes.

"Not as beautiful as you," completed William.

"This is how you're trying to win my sister over?" chuckled Louis allowing him to enter. "Many have tried, none have succeeded my friend."

"Where is she?"

"Liz left early, something about helping Charlotte. I'm sorry she wasn't here to open the door and be swept off her feet by your smile," Louis continued laughing.

"I am glad you find my misery amusing, I don't know what I would do without your support."

"Sooo, you like my sister huh? Not that I haven't noticed it since, well forever, but I never thought you'd have the balls to make a move. Do I need to give you the big brother talk?"

"No. It's not like that. They're just flowers."

"Mhm, let me put these in a vase or something, your effort must be known somehow." Just as he entered the kitchen Watson ran down the stairs and jumped straight into William's lap.

"Hey there boy, how are you? Feeling lonely?"

"I think he's bored. Lizzie takes him everywhere and today she wasn't active so he stayed inside most of the time."

"What do you say we go out together tomorrow morning?"

"Shouldn't you ask that to his owner? Just saying."

"Watson and I are great friends. Elizabeth will be fine with it."

"Mhm… let's go or will be so late Liz will have my head chopped off."

The building hosting Charlotte's art was old and almost desolate. If it wasn't for the buzzing of people and the multitude of cars on the street our boys would have turned around in a heartbeat. They were still suspicious about their surroundings until they spotted a red-haired man chatting animatedly with a blonde woman.

"I thought you stood me up, I am in minority here," said Charlie joyously.

"Louis had problems picking up the right socks that match his eyes," answered William while Jane giggled against her glass and then hugged the new arrivals.

"How are you, sis? How is the new project?" Jane focused her energy on programs for children who grew up in orphanages trying to bring a splash of colour into their lives.

"It's going on great for the beginning, we have to work a lot more on that if we want to see real results."

"Jane let me come along with her one day, I had a great time," said Charlie smiling.

"I had a hard time taking him home when it was time for the kids to retire. I had to bribe him with candies,"

"What you will do when Jane will have a real baby and she won't be spoiling you that much?" asked William amused.

"That will never happen, Janie loves me too much, don't you, love?"

"In your dreams, Charles."

"Don't you think this is an odd location for an art exhibition? It looks like an abandoned place. What was Charlotte thinking when she chose this place?" asked Louis looking around the almost empty space.

"Charlotte was thinking," came the voice of the said artist, "about showing off her work without things getting in her way. When you'll walk around the house you'll only see the paintings, not furniture, not wallpaper or God knows what. We obviously needed the bar and the food. Satisfied?" she said taking a sip of wine. He only nodded.

"Hi, Charlotte. It's good to see you, I can't wait to see what you've been up to," said William placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's good to see you too. I'll be forever thankful that all of you are here, it means the world to me."

"You know we won't miss something like this, honey. We're family," said Jane smiling.

"Where is Lizzie? I thought she was already here."

"She is around here, someone said that some paintings were not placed correctly on the second floor and she went to 'illuminate that asshole who dared to offend my thinking'. Oh there she is," she pointed to the staircase. All eyes were now on the woman wearing a white long cape dress descending the stairs like the Greek goddess she was. Elizabeth was laughing and gesturing, trying to explain something to the man next to her.

"Who is that?" asked Jane immediately.

"That would be Mathias Karlsson, he owns this building."

"He looks so… is it too late for me to make a move on him?" asked Jane.

"YES! Janie stop looking at him like that, I'm right here," pouted Charlie. He only got an 'mhm'.

"I don't think you stand a chance, the moment Eliza saw him went into overdrive, she was rambling about how he looks like a Viking and me, my friend, couldn't agree more." Something in our three men of action caught fire, no one could charm their women like that and get away with it. The fact that he kissed Elizabeth's hand when they parted was the last straw. She was walking towards them, the white material flowing softly around her.

"You are late," she said scolding her brother and William.

"You seem to be just fine. What's with the headpiece?" questioned Louis referring to the crown of snakes that remembered of Medusa.

"I saw it, I liked it, I'm wearing it."

"Those were your thoughts when you saw that piece of candy?" said Jane handing her a glass of wine.

"Mathias?" she asked and all girls sighed in unison looking at him while the men threw them scolding glares. "First of all you are almost a married woman, how dare you say that?"

"Thank you," almost shouted Charlie.

"Second of all, just a piece of candy? That man is all wildness and adventure on two feet. And his hair?" she moaned loudly, "I always had a weakness for men with a little longer hair." They sighed again. "I think I'm getting pregnant just by looking at him."

"Me too," sighed Charlotte. Jane was about to open her mouth.

"If you dare say 'me too' we won't stop for McDonald's on our way home," said Charlie raising his eyebrow." She frowned and crossed her hands.

"You're adorable when you're jealous," giggled Jane, kissing him.

"I'm not the only one," he added gesturing to the narrowed eyes of William and Louis.

"Let's see what Char put on display," spoke Jane breaking everyone's reverie.

"Let's," came the voices of William and Louis at the same time. Charlotte led the way among the rooms explaining how some pieces came to be. Elizabeth stopped in front of a painting she hasn't seen before. The canvas seemed to hold a secret very dear to her: between white sheets, two lovers were kissing. The scene was so intimate and full of emotion, she became oblivious to her surroundings. Beside her, William saw the same thing; he saw the hair spread like a spilled coffee cup on the pillow, she saw the strong arms pinning her against the pillows, the grip on his shoulders, his strong jaw…

"Char, how much is this painting?" asked Elizabeth.

"They are not here anymore," whispered William. Neither moved or talked or did anything to break the bond that was now between them.

"Come on guys, a painting of Elizabeth is next,"

"Be quiet Jane, someone might hear you,"

"There's too much noise around here, the music is loud, we're good. Come!"

"Is it ok for me to be here?" asked Louis.

"Calm down, brother, it's not that bad," she said following Charlotte into a smaller room, where the light was dim, the centre of attention being a big painting sitting majestically on a stand.

"Char, you never cease to amaze me. Your painting skills are remarkable," gasped Jane.

"Lizzie is the ultimate source of inspiration. When I stayed with her for two weeks this is what I saw after she stayed up so late just to see everything perfect. I was there to help her but also to look for something in her way of living that will come up into something like this." The painting depicted a woman, Elizabeth, curled up in bed hugging a pillow, most of her face was covered with hair.

"You are an extremely lucky person for seeing Elizabeth in such an intimate encounter. You must know, us mortals are jealous of your accomplishment," came the voice of Mathias.

"You and your way with words," said Elizabeth smirking.

"Tell me, Char, if a person would be interested in buying this work of art… how fast can it arrive at the destination?"

"Unfortunately, this painting is already sold. You still have a chance with the original," she gestured to Elizabeth and his blue eyes turned into hunting mode.

"A good comfort prize I would say. May I offer you something to drink?"

"You cannot offer anything," said Darcy narrowing his eyes, "the drinks are on the house. _They_ are offering."

"Good point. May I offer you my arm and my presence all the way to the bar?"

"Of course, come on guys, they have an amazing wine here," she added holding the arm of the _intruder_.

"Who bought the painting Char?" asked Jane.

"No one, to be honest."

"Yet. How much Charlotte?" said William ready to write a check. He received only a pointed look from her.

Charlotte was lost among the people who wanted to ask questions, to congratulate and to criticize. The rest of them enjoyed the _amazing wine_ chatting, with a gentleman trying to impress a lady while another gentleman tried to find different ways to get away with murder.

"We share the passion for travelling I see," he remarked handing her another glass of wine. "Have you ever went camping?"

"Yes, but it was so long ago, I really miss it. I will go again when the weather will permit it, now it's a little too cold for sleeping in a tent."

"Not with the right company," he winked and she blushed. "Louis, Lizzie tells me you're interested in boats."

"In anything nautical, so to speak. I own several boats, I sail when I have time…"

"And has a collection of old maps and different artefacts and when he's drunk refers to himself as 'the sea monster'"

"Hey, it was that one time."

"Every fucking time you are drunk, Louis."

"What about you, William? You are a little quiet."

"He doesn't like talking to strangers, he's into people watching at first sight," answered Elizabeth.

"It's a weird game Lizzie and Darce have, after meeting a person for the first time they share their opinions, start a war and fight until one of them proves to be right," spoke Louis.

"So I will be your subject for the morning coffee tomorrow?"

"Elizabeth doesn't drink coffee in the morning," intervened William. "As for my interests, I am an art collector, and I have a pilot licence that I like to use from time to time."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. What is your favourite sculpture?" asked Elizabeth excited.

"Well, I don't really know a lot about the field. Sorry to disappoint."

"Whenever you have the time you must see some of the best, Galleria dell Accademia in Florence will leave you speechless."

"What is your favourite?"

"Is one from William's collection, A veiled Vestal Virgin by Raffaelle Monti. I am still jealous that we don't have it in our collection… I think I would give anything to have it for myself but William here is a mean guy and cares not for my pleasures."

"As I've told you before, it won't leave the house Elizabeth. You are welcome to stare at it for as long as you please if…"

"If I don't break it, don't steal it, don't kiss it. I know the rules, sir."

"When she finds herself in _my house_ I have to give her some time alone to stare at the sculptures, dust them and at some point I think, talk to them."

"You seem to be a passionate person," noticed Mathias.

"Deeply passionate when it comes to the things she loves," added Jane.

"Do you like dancing?"

"I LOVE dancing, you hit a soft spot there. I dance my way through life whenever I get the chance."

"Would you like to dance with me, now?"

"But the music…"

"I'll take care of it in a second," he said rushing to the band and soon after a soft song started.

"Someone's smitten," hummed Charlotte.

"Shut it, Lucas…" and in a heartbeat, she was pulled into Mathias's arm who swayed her around the room.

 _And I can't explain_

 _But it's something about the way you look tonight_

 _Takes my breath away_

 _It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside_

 _And I can't describe_

 _But it's something about the way you look tonight_

 _Takes my breath away_

 _The way you look tonight (_ _1)_

"Oh my God," gasped Jane.

"He's singing to her," gasped Charlotte.

"Stop fangirling, you have drool in the corner of your mouth Jane, you too Char," whined Charlie. "Stop being so obvious."

"But it's so romantic, how he asked her to dance when there was no one dancing just because she loves it, how he is singing into her ear, how he is undressing her with his eyes… Liz deserves someone like him. Imagine a painting with a couple in the middle and around them splashes of colour or nothing at all, I'm still not sure…"

"If he'll kiss her I am going to lose it."

"What? She barely met him, she cannot kiss him. It is out of the question, Louis say something," barked William.

"Time doesn't stay still, William, just because we are afraid," spoke Charlotte.

After receiving congratulations, a smiling from ear to ear Elizabeth came back with the new conquest on her tail.

"Unfortunately, I must leave you now," he said looking longingly at Elizabeth. "When can I see you again?"

"Louis, give me a card, please. I've put some of mine in your pocket. And a pen?" She wrote something on the back of her card and gave it to the awaiting hand.

"I haven't seen such beautiful handwriting before. Is there anything you cannot do?"

"You'd be surprised."

"It's been a pleasure. You are very talented Charlotte," he said looking at the group of people. "See you soon," he said sweetly to Elizabeth kissing her cheek. After he was out of sight, our three graces left out a sigh.

"If you wouldn't be my friend, I'd hate you so much right now," said Charlotte.

"You met him first, Char."

"I couldn't do much once he laid eyes on you, could I?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I want his babies. I mean I want you to have his babies," said Jane after a pointed look from Charlie.

"Imagine how adorable they would be... so, you'll see him again, huh?"

"Of course, he has something I want and need." Darcy almost choked with the piece of cake he was eating angrily.

"Something that we all want and need," completed Charlotte.

"Should we head home? There's no one left here," said Louis.

"Let's, I think I had too much to drink," added Elizabeth.

"You think?"

"Stop scolding me, Mr Darcy, I am not drunk, I am in good spirits."

"Liz, don't you dare to wake me up tomorrow. Sundays are for sleeping, crawling to the kitchen and then back to bed. I am trying to teach her this lesson since she arrived, last week she woke me up at noon because she thought I was dead."

"You looked dead, brother, I was scared."

"Thank you for having us, Char, it was beautiful. You are a wonder," said Jane hugging her.

"Janie, let her breath, will you," spoke Charlie hugging Charlotte as well.

"Lucas, you made me proud," beamed Elizabeth lifting her from the ground.

"You'll drop me, Bennet."

" _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving, I need it now_

 _When I'm without you_

 _I'm something weak_ _"(2)_ sang Elizabeth.

"People will think you're crazy"

"I am crazy, it's the truest thing you could have said at this time and place. 'Craaazy, for you baby. (3)'"

"Here's our cab, let's go crazy person. See you Charlotte. It was beautiful," said Louis.

"Thank you again for coming," she said locking her eyes with the man in front of her for long seconds.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the morning when Louis thought the house caught fire.

"Where is my dog, Louis?" yelled Elizabeth.

"What?" he mumbled not opening his eyes.

"Where the fuck is Watson?"

"How would I know? It's your dog…"

"Oh my God, where could he be? I looked for him everywhere."

"Wait," he said after his neurons were on. "He's with William, he said he wanted to take him for a walk or something."

"What? When was that? Think faster Louis!"

"Last night. He's with Darce, relax. God, you're impossible. Don't you dare enter this room again."

"That bastard," she murmured marching out of the room. "How dare he?" she asked herself while knocking on his door. When no answer came she opened the door and entered his apartment. "Mr Darcy? Are you here?" she yelled. When she was convinced that the place was empty, she turned around to leave but a shiny object placed on a little table by the door caught her eye. "You have no idea what you got yourself into," she said taking his car keys.

It was Monday evening and William's apartment was upside down. He looked for those damn keys everywhere. Now, he was searching in the kitchen drawers when someone knocked. 'Why on earth is someone knocking?' he thought, 'Louis knows it's unlocked.' Knocking, again.

"Come, the fuck, in! Do you need a bloody red carpet?" he yelled.

" Honey, I'm hoome" sang Elizabeth. "I wouldn't mind the red carpet though, I'm a star after all."

"I'm not in the mood, Elizabeth."

"What happened to the place? Are you looking for your brain?" she asked entering the kitchen.

"I am serious, I'm not in the mood," he gritted through his teeth pulling out another drawer. She jumped up on the counter.

"Get down, Elizabeth, I cook there you know, food that I eat."

"Hey, my ass in a snack. You're grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm fucking furious," he said facing her, seeing that smug smile for the hundredth time today.

"Looking for this?" Elizabeth smiled wickedly playing with his keys.

"YOU! I should have known that you must be behind it," he shouted pointing a finger at her coming closer. "Are you insane? Why on Earth did you do it? Do you have any idea how much time I've lost this morning looking for the damn keys? I was late for a meeting. I had to take a cab, I had to call everyone and ask if they've seen them. I went to Charlotte's building and search every room, do you have any idea how much time I've lost?"

"I needed to borrow your car," she said smiling innocently.

"You needed to borrow...Don't you dare do something like this again," he roared placing his hands on either side of her.

"You went insane, huh? But you dared enter my house, my room, take my dog out for an endless walk without telling me. How do you think I felt when I woke up to take him out but I had nothing to take out?"

"I told Louis…"

"You fucking tell me when you're going to take what is mine," she snapped.

"You're behaving like a child, I took your dog for a walk, I did not steal him and you did not depend on him. I need the car."

"The lack of respect you show never ceases to amaze me. I have nothing against you taking my dog out for a walk, I have something against you doing it behind my back. You could have asked me Saturday night, you could have asked me yesterday morning when you opened my bedroom door to let him out and the list goes on and on."

"You were sleeping and you're acting like I did something outrageous."

"You bloody did," she fumed looking straight into his eyes which were now dangerously close.

"So you're saying that if I need something from I should only ask, am I right?"

"Of course, this is what I'm trying to explain to you here."

"Can I have it now?"

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"This," William whispered placing his lips on hers in a heartbeat. The surprise of the act turned into the excitement of the action and the sweet kiss turned into the need for conquest. When he placed his hand behind her head to bring her even closer and her hands went up and down his back, they both lost it. Some hair pulling and lip biting later, her legs were around his waist and his hands were about to tear open her shirt when

"Daaarce, have you killed my sister already?" yelled Louis from the entrance.

"Shit," they both muttered, locking eyes in shock.

"She did this to your place?" he asked from the living room.

"Go to him, now, don't let him come in here," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"For God's sake Elizabeth," he muttered gesturing at his pants and her mouth formed an 'o' as a sign of understanding.

"You're not helping," he said amused.

"Are you in the kitchen?" asked again Louis.

"Why on Earth would you think he killed me? I'm not an easy target," she joked entering the living room.

"You took his keys, didn't you?" She nodded. "I came to ask you about dinner. Do you want to order something? I'm in the mood for pizza."

"Whatever you like, I cannot decide right now."

"Darce, what are you doing in there? Lizzie let me order pizza."

"I'm putting the drawers back. Be there in a minute."

"I'll go have a shower, I'm still in work clothes," said Elizabeth.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon at 3 pm, sharp William Darcy entered his archenemy's office.

"Haven't you learned to knock?" she asked not raising her eyes from her papers.

"I thought we've passed that stage of our relationship," he answered crushing in the pink couch. "I like what you've done with your office, it's homey."

"And you want…?"

"Coffee."

"You have a secretary."

"Yes, _but_ _I invested in something better, like Elizabeth Bennet better._ " She rolled her eyes.

"I have the same coffee machine in here like the one in the kitchen and you'll drink from the mug saying 'Lizzie's bitch'"

"What? You don't have anything else?" At her negative response, he continued "But I gave you a red mug as you wanted."

"But I did not lay in a comfortable pink couch in your office," she mimicked him, "take it or leave it."

"Fine," he pouted.

"I'll give you some gummy bears to make up to you," she added playfully. Neither one knew how to touch on the subject of the kiss from last night. "Mom called," she said as a song started filling the entire room, "she wanted us to go to their country home here. Apparently, there is a free Thanksgiving week and Lydia and Kit are free from school. We, as a company, will have a long weekend?"

"Yes, when would you like to leave?"

"Thursday morning?"

"We'll take the helicopter." She raised a brow. "The traffic is crazy around that time, trust me. And I didn't have the chance to play with it lately." A knock on the door and her secretary entered.

"Elizabeth, someone called for an appointment tomorrow but said it was personal. Do I make reservations somewhere?"

"No, I'll see him at 2.00 pm in my office." Her secretary nodded and left.

"Personal?" William frowned.

"It's Mathias."

"What? What kind of personal business do you have with him?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Last time I checked, you had nothing to do with my personal affairs," she said sipping her coffee like nothing ever happened between them.

Just to prove that he had nothing to do with her personal affairs he entered her office the next day, without knocking, at 3 pm.

"Knocking is a real thing, Mr Darcy," she said from her chair by the coffee table. Mathias rose from his seat to shake his hand.

"Hi, how are you, William?"

"Ecstatic, and you?" asked putting too much pressure in his handshake.

"With such a company I can only be incredibly satisfied," he said looking at Elizabeth.

"Do you need anything?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's time for _our_ afternoon coffee," she raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him while he narrowed his eyes. Rolling her eyes she stood up from her chair and went to pour him some coffee. Only then William took a good look at her and swallowed hard. Elizabeth was wrapped in a tight wine red leather dress that stopped mid-calf and showed a little too much cleavage. She went passed him brushing his arm and he got the first look of her glorious back. Temptation was written all over her and glancing back at the other masculine presence he realized that his opponent saw the same thing. _Wait, what?_

"What are your plans for the holiday?" ' _eyes on me buddy_ "

"I'll go to Rio de Janeiro for a few days, enjoy the sun."

"Do you want more coffee, Matt?" _Matt?_

"No, thank you, but can I have the rest of the cookies to go, please?"

"Of course," she said smiling at him and handing William his coffee. The first sip made him grimace and shot her a glare but she was already glaring at him.

"Liz, do you know the story of Louise, Queen of Prussia?"

"Yes…"

"You know, rumour has it that Napoleon would have given her anything she wanted if the King would have not disturbed their infamous meeting." A small smile played on her lips as he sipped the last of his coffee eyeing her from head to toe.

"It's a little cold in here, is it not? I'll have to talk to someone about the heating," said William taking off his jacked placing it on her shoulders making sure to cover her breasts.

"Well, Your Imperial Majesty, you already gave more than I wanted and I feel bad. I don't feel like we've played fair."

"The moment you chose that dress the game was far from fair," he said making her laugh soundly. "But I'll have my payback when you'll make up your mind."

"It was a pleasure making business with you," she smiled shaking his hand but he did not let go.

"Remember, tomorrow, your lunch break. It won't take long."

"I have an extraordinary memory, I'll be there." After she closed the door she faced the glare of William.

"What?" she asked honeyed.

"You messed with my coffee."

"You messed with my meeting," she glared back. "There was no afternoon coffee, William. Why are you here?"

"Why was he here?"

"You first."

"I told you already, it was time for our coffee break. Why was he here?" he asked dangerously slow. "Answer the damn question Elizabeth! What did he have to give to you?" he continued backing her against her desk.

"His building, for goodness sake you're impossible."

"And you had to wear that dress? You look like a…"

"Like a what? Be honest, what do I look like to you?" she almost yelled.

"A temptress. You have the word temptation written all over you, from your dress to your heels, to your perfume."

"At least I know it worked," she smiled smugly.

"What do you mean?"

"I bought his house, the one Charlotte is using now. I fell in love with it and he didn't use it anyway."

"How much?"

"Well the house was estimated at around 34 million dollars because of the area, the fact that it is in spectacular condition…"

"How much?"

"5 million dollars," she sighed waiting for his reaction.

"You are telling me that he gave you a 34 M building for 5. Are you sure you didn't give him anything else?" Slap on his right cheek, but he did not move one inch.

"You know, some men have other interests in a woman beside from sex, but what would you know?"

"Other interests? He was undressing you with his eyes, drinking on your presence. I don't have to think about what was playing in his mind when you bend over the coffee table for those damn cookies."

"And what was he thinking about, if you'd care to enlighten me?"

"Well," he said in a disturbingly low voice, "he was obviously thinking about securing you on that table while tearing apart the back of this little dress of yours because you won't be needing it later."

"Obviously," she stated matching his heavy breathing.

"After that, he must make sure of removing any piece of underwear that might get in his way," he whispered while his hand caressed her thigh. "His eyes will roam over the exposed back while his fingers will feel the soft skin inviting him to kiss every goosebump, to taste and to bite the enticing flesh," his husky voice continued as he turned her around with her back on him, his hands on her waist and his lips almost glued to her ear. "He'll prepare his playground for every dirty little thought crossing his mind with one single purpose."

"Which is?" she asked pressing her bottom on his obvious desire making him groan.

"Her, screaming out his name," he whispered placing her hands on the desk, his body never moving away from hers, they were glued together and the idea of personal space was inexistent. He touched up and down her arm, her neck and her face making sure the goosebumps came alive.

"He must be an amazing lover," she murmured biting one of his fingers playfully. "Too bad I'll have to wait until tomorrow to satisfy his need of hearing his name being screamed." The grip he had on her tightened as a threat and his coffee break came to an end.

On Wednesday at 3 pm, true to his belief, William entered Elizabeth's office once again only to find it deserted.

' _Hasn't she returned yet? The lunch break ended an hour ago.'_ After pacing back and forth in the empty place he called her secretary.

"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked bluntly.

"She called to tell me that she will be very late, sir." As he looked at her for more details she continued, "She also said that she will be back at some point to take back her things and for me not to wait up and that you have your cup of coffee prepared and set on the warmer by her laptop." The secretary seemed a little bit scared watching the multitude of emotions that crossed her boss's face.

"Lisa is it?" she nodded. "Please go to my office and tell Sandra to bring me the files I was working on, here."

"Of course, sir." In 5 minutes William was making himself comfortable in the cosy office, drinking his coffee.

Hours passed and he became agitated. ' _Should I call her?'_ but again, no phone number and what should he tell her if he had it?. Darcy took his shoes off and laid on the couch, closing his eyes and letting the smell of her to enwrap him.

' _She sits here, her face touching the pillow staring out the window…'_ It was dark outside and she wasn't back and he started to think about the state of his sanity when the door opened and someone entered.

Not bothering to turn the lights on Elizabeth headed straight to her desk to gather her things humming a song. She took off her coat and hat revealing the high black boots that went a little above her knee and her black dress that let only a strip of skin naked. The lights of the city were doing a great job in illuminating the room while she threw everything into her bag when

"Where have you been all day?" came the undeniably angry voice of a certain British peer.

"Out," she answered trying to appear unaffected by his proximity as she found herself, again, backed against her desk.

"Your contract doesn't say anything about you going out during work hours."

"My contract doesn't say a lot of things, Mr Darcy. You, as my _overbearing master_ should have known," she said eyeing him. His body was tense and he was yet again so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Where were you? What did you do?"

"I went to the Metropolitan, saw a few things, you know I haven't been there before and Mathias took care of my… _virginity_ , showing me what I have missed all this time." His hands went up to her neck. "As you suggested or predicted, I ended up screaming someone's name," she added wickedly. The hands went up getting a grip on her hair.

"Are you sure it was for the right reason?" he whispered deliciously, tracing his fingers up her thigh.

"Are you jealous, darling?" she asked, her eyes looking innocently into his while her fingers were playing with the top button of his shirt until it popped open.

"I am murderous, no one touches what is mine." His finger touched the lace of her underwear.

"And what exactly is yours?" Two more buttons followed and her fingers were playing with the newly exposed skin.

"You. You are mine. I thought it was clear."

"I am sorry to pop your bubble but that was never clear, and I was never yours."

"You were mine since the second you opened your mouth and told me that I was stupid as you were mine the moment you let me kiss your lips and you are mine now."

"Mea culpa, I was not aware of the state of this _relationship_."

"I'll make sure you'll understand the state of _our relationship_ ," he murmured while his hands travelled up her body. The dress was tight and he wasn't able to move freely but he found a solution: in one swift movement, he tore the fabric apart and left Elizabeth in her thin lingerie and high black boots.

"Now you're not preoccupied about me being cold?" she smirked, taking her time to undress him.

"You will be fine, I promise you that," he said drinking in the sensation; every opened button was followed by a soft kiss until she was on her knees and he was resting against the desk. He threw his shirt aside while she was pulling his pants down slowly, then she removed his socks while looking up into his eyes. The air became thick with anticipation when her face stopped in front of his obvious arousal. She kissed his inner thighs while her hands went exploring underneath his boxers leaving a lipstick mark where he needed her most. Two fingers pushed the last piece of fabric standing in her way and the soft moan that escaped him told her everything she needed to know. With her hands pressed firmly on his buttocks, she looked up at him again.

"I find myself in a difficult situation, Mr Darcy," she spoke slyly. "I am facing a massive problem and I'm not sure how to solve it. I either use my hand," she said grabbing him, moving her hand up and down its length, "my lips," she continued placing kisses from the tip to the bottom, "my tongue," carefully touching him with the tip of her tongue teasingly, "my mouth," and before he knew it he was slowly pulled into her mouth.

"Miss Bennet, it's been a while since our last encounter, let me help you with your problem." He pulled her up with his hand still gripping her hair. "I missed you," his husky voice whispered into her ear while he placed her on the desk. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you always running away from me?" his hands went up her spine unclasping her bra.

"Why are you never coming after me?" Elizabeth asked while her panties flew somewhere in the room.

"I will cum for you from now on, rest assured darling," William promised teasing her entrance until neither could stand the lack of deep contact. An opened plastic wrap and some satisfying thrusts later, moans filled the air, nails scratched the skin, teeth bit the neck and true to his word, William's name echoed in the room. After the need for air and rest became obvious, Elizabeth found herself curled up in William's arms as he made himself comfortable in her chair.

"Will?"

"Mm?"

"I missed you too."

* * *

John - Something About The Way You Look Tonight

5 – Sugar

\- Crazy


End file.
